Tears In Heaven
by Monja
Summary: „Glaubst du mit mir kann man alles machen?“,fragte er sein eigenes Spiegelbild und schwor sich im gleichen Augenblick,entweder er kam hinter Grangers Geheimnis oder er würde genauso Rache für dies üben,wie sie es für gestern getan hatte!HGDM
1. Prolog

Titel: Tears in Heaven  
  
Autor: Monja  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Orte und Personen gehören JKR. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld sondern spiele nur ein wenig mit den Charakteren...  
  
Pairings: Hermine/Draco und auch ein bisschen Ginny/Harry  
  
Tears In Heaven  
  
Prolog  
  
Hermine legte den Kopf schief. Sah ihre Frisur nicht ein wenig komisch aus? Sie hatte versucht ihre Haare hoch zu stecken, doch schien es zwecklos. Ihre dunklen Locken zu zähmen sollte sie endlich aufgeben.  
  
Ihr Haar sah aus wie wenn sie einen enormen Ballon an ihrem Hinterkopf befestigt hätte. Verzweifelt den Kopf wendend und drehend, schritt sie sich noch einmal im Kreis und versuchte ihren Blick konstant auf den Spiegel zu richten um vielleicht doch noch Gefallen daran zu finden.  
  
„Oh je!", seufzte sie und beobachtete wie sich eine Strähne nach der anderen löste. Schnell entwirrte sie ihre momentane „Frisur"und entschied sich dann, mehr oder weniger freiwillig, ihre Haare wie immer offen zu tragen.  
  
„Hermine, wo bleibst du?", tönte die schrille Frauenstimme durch die kleine Wohnung. Natürlich, wie immer musste ihre Mutter eine der Ersten auf Tante Mary's Geburtstagsfeier sein. Dabei stand ganz groß auf der Einladung, dass sie erst gegen 15Uhr kommen sollten und nun war es exakt 13.50Uhr. Aber Hermine war es Leid dagegen anzusprechen, sie kannte die Argumente ihrer Mutter zu gut. „Hermine, Kind, nun mach endlich....!"Oh ja und drängeln, eine Eigenschaft ihrer Mutter, die sie wohl bis zur Perfektion beherrschte.  
  
Schnell zog Hermine ihre schwarzen Schuhe unter dem Bett hervor, schlüpfte hinein und rannte den kurzen Flur entlang.  
  
„Na endlich, komm.... Dein Vater sitzt bereits im Auto! Immer musst du die Letzte sein...!"  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter in Richtung Tür schubsen. Das war dann wohl die letzte Familienfeier für dieses Jahr. Denn in zwei Tagen würde sie zurück zur Schule kehren. Zu Harry und zu Ron! 


	2. Feuer

Kapitel 1: Feuer  
  
Wie spät war es? 2 oder 3 Uhr? Grummelnd legte Hermine sich auf die Seite. Wieder vernahm sie jenes laute Gebrüll, dass direkt aus dem Wohnzimmer herzurühren schien. Sie versuchte es zu ignorieren, doch es schien nicht wirklich funktionieren zu wollen. Also nahm sie sich eines der kleinen Kissen und drückte es sich aufs Gesicht. Leider trat die gewünschte Wirkung dadurch auch nicht ein und sie musste einsehen, dass sie so auch noch wenig Luft bekam.  
  
Lautes Gebrüll, vermischt mit... War das Glas gewesen? Plötzlich saß Hermine kerzengerade im Bett und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Einen Augenblick lang war absolute Stille im Haus der Grangers. Dann setzte wieder das bekannte Gebrüll ein. Diesmal erkannte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter und versuchte aus ihrem wilden Wortschwall einige Gesprächsfetzen heraus zu filtern. Wahrscheinlich wieder die gleichen Themen, die ihre Eltern letzte Nacht auch hatten... und die Nacht davor ebenfalls.  
  
Hermine verstand es einfach nicht. Hätte man ihr vor drei Jahren erzählt, dass in der kommenden Zeit so viel geschehen würde, sie hätte sich an den Kopf gegriffen und es nicht geglaubt. Doch nun hatten sie innerhalb weniger Zeit ihr Haus verloren. Die kleine Familie wohnte nun in einer Wohnung am Rande der Stadt und ihre Mutter, die immer noch ihre Praxis führte versuchte sich durch zu kämpfen. Es lief einfach kaum noch. Immer weniger Kunden kamen und seit Melina, eine Angestellte, die schon seit Hermine denken konnte in der Praxis arbeitete, hatte gekündigt. Eine weitere Sprechstundenhilfe hatte sich ebenfalls verabschiedet und es schien einfach zu schwer für ihre Mutter alleine.  
  
Hermines Vater hatte seinen Beruf an den Nagel gehängt und seit dem fielen immer mehr Streitigkeiten an. Ihre Mutter hatte lange versucht ihn wieder dazu zu bewegen zurück zu kommen um ihr in der Praxis wenigstens noch ein bisschen unter die Arme zu greifen. Doch Mr Granger vergrub sich lieber hinter einer Zeitung, eine Zigarette im Mund und mutierte immer rascher zu einem Kettenraucher.  
  
Sachte schwang Hermine ihre Füße über die Bettkante und tapste aus ihrem Zimmer, immer darauf bedacht möglichst leise zu sein. Die Wohnzimmertür war nicht verschlossen und sie konnte es wagen einen Blick durch den Türspalt zu erhaschen. Mitten im Zimmer lag die große Whisky-Flasche in tausend Scherben und der Inhalt über den gesamten Boden geleert. Davor stand ihre Mutter, vor Wut kochend und mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf die Sauerei deutend.  
  
„Weißt du was, Samuel? Verschwinde! Ich bin es satt deine ständigen Jammereien zu ertragen... Wenn dir dein Leben so nicht mehr gefällt, wenn du unbedingt Abwechslung möchtest, dann GEH DOCH ENDLICH!", schrie Mrs Granger den Tränen nahe ihrem Ehemann entgegen.  
  
Hermine hielt die Luft an. Hatte ihre Mutter eben ihren eigenen Vater hinaus geworfen?  
  
Samuel Granger starrte seine Gegenüber nur an. Man sah ihm deutlich an wie er überlegte, sein Kopf zu arbeiten schien. „Gut...!", meinte er dann nur schlich und lief um die große Pfütze herum.  
  
Hermine rannte ohne weiter nachzudenken so schnell sie konnte zurück in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Einen Moment ließ sie das eben geschehene Revue passieren, versuchte ihren Atem zu normalisieren und lauschte wieder.  
  
Sie hörte wie ihr Vater ins elterliche Schlafzimmer lief, den großen Koffer vom Schrank plumpsen ließ und die Schranktüren auf riss. Er schien sich wohl nicht die Mühe zu machen leise zu sein um seine Tochter womöglich zu wecken. Doch wahrscheinlich war sie ihm sowieso egal, überlegte Hermine und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihr Vater gerade dabei war seine Sachen zu packen.  
  
Dann keine 5 Minuten später fiel die Haustür lautstark ins Schloß.  
  
Noch eine Weile vernahm sie hin und wieder lautes Schimpfen, doch achtete sie nicht weiter darauf. Sie kroch wieder in ihr Bett, kramte ihr Tagebuch hervor, das sie nun schon seit ihrem 10. Lebensjahr führte. Seit sie den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte. Sie vertraute ihm alles an. Es war wie ein Freund, der alles über sie wissen durfte und bei dem sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass er nichts davon verraten würde. Einen Moment überlegte sie noch wie sie anfangen könnte und begann zu schreiben.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Noch einmal wurde Hermine diese Nacht wach, nachdem sie fast eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht hatte bis sie unter den vielen Gedanken und Emotionen endlich Schlaf gefunden hatte. Es roch irgendwie komisch. „Was ist denn das?", murmelte sie noch ein wenig schlaftrunken und richtete sich auf. Plötzlich ertönte ein Knall.  
  
Aufmerksam blickte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um, doch es war zu dunkel um irgendetwas zu erkennen. Sie suchte sich den Weg zu ihrem Fenster und zog den Rollladen hinauf. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg in das kleine blau tapezierte Zimmer und kitzelten Hermines Nase.  
  
Der Geruch intensivierte sich und nun wurde sie nachdenklich. Es roch wie wenn ihre Mutter etwas hatte anbrennen lassen. Aber was würde ihre Mutter denn um diese Uhrzeit kochen? Mit einem Seitenblick zu ihrer Uhr stellte sie fest, dass es gerade 6 Uhr morgens war. Sie öffnete ihre Tür, die sie heute Nacht verschlossen hatte als ihr Vater... Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken, doch was sie dann sah war noch schlimmer als die Geschehnisse der Stunden zuvor.  
  
Die ganze Wohnung war in dichten Rauch gehüllt und Hermine tastete sich hustend vorwärts. Eine unerträgliche Hitze lag in der Luft und Panik stieg in dem jungen Mädchen auf. Was war nur geschehen? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
  
Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu überlegen, doch dann als ihre Gedanken wieder einigermaßen normal arbeiteten riss sie die Haustür auf. „Krummbein, LAUF!", schrie sie dem Kater entgegen, der sich nun sanft an ihre nackten Beine schmiegte. Mit einem lauten Miau lief er dann jedoch hinaus.  
  
Dann öffnete sie die Schlafzimmertür, doch ihre Mutter schien nicht da zu sein. Sie war doch wohl nicht gegangen?  
  
Sich weiter tastend erreichte sie die Küchentür und suchte verzweifelt das Telefon. Unter einem Geschirrtuch vergraben fand sie das Mobiltelefon ihres Vaters und wählte. Wie lang würde die Feuerwehr brauchen? Als sich eine Männerstimme am anderen Ende meldete erklärte sie hastig wo sie wohnte und ihre Lage, dann rannte sie zurück. Erst schaute sie im Badezimmer nach, doch da war keine Spur ihrer Mutter und in der kleinen Vorratskammer, die Hermine in ihrer Panik aufriss, schien auch nichts und niemand zu sein.  
  
Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Wohnzimmer, doch wilde Flammen züngelten da wo noch wenige Stunden vorher der Streit ihrer Eltern statt gefunden hatte. Der beige Teppich war nur noch stellenweise zu erkennen und war in ein tiefes schwarz gefärbt. Die Möbel leuchteten in goldenen Flammen und von der Couchgarnitur war gar nichts mehr zu sehen.  
  
Aber ihre Mutter konnte sie nicht sehen. Sie wusste einfach nicht wo sie noch nach sehen konnte! Wo war ihre Mutter? Verdammt!  
  
Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Der Rauch brannte ganz schrecklich in ihrer Kehle und Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Sie rannte in ihr Zimmer, packte ihren bereits gepackten Hogwarts-Koffer und schrie noch ein letztes Mal nach ihrer Mutter. Keine Antwort! Schnell schnappte sie sich noch ihren Pullover vom Vorabend und rannte ihren Koffer hinter sich herziehend aus der Wohnung.  
  
Weit entfernt konnte sie die Sirenen hören. Es würde wohl nicht mehr allzu lange dauern.  
  
Unten auf der Straße waren bereits die ersten Menschenmengen versammelt und sahen Hermine komisch an. Die alte Frau, die im Haus neben an wohnte kam zu dem Mädchen gelaufen und wirkte ganz aufgelöst. „Mein Gott, Kleine...!", und mit diesen Worten nahm sie Hermine in die Arme. Doch plötzlich löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und sah zu der grauhaarigen Frau auf: „Wo ist meine Mutter? Haben sie gesehen wo sie hin gelaufen ist?!"  
  
„Deine Mutter? Ich habe keine Ahnung!"Und dann traf auch schon der erste rote, große Feuerwehrwagen ein und die Männer gingen ihrer Arbeit nach und versuchten zu retten was noch nicht dem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen war.  
  
Ein Sanitäter kam auf Hermine zu und führte sie zu seinem Auto während ein anderer Feuerwehrmann dazu kam und fragte ob noch Personen in der Wohnung wären, doch Hermine verneinte.  
  
Schweigend ließ sie die Untersuchungen über sich ergehen und sah zu dem Fenster hoch, dass einstmals die Küche gewesen war. Doch was man nun sah ähnelte eher einer Ruine.  
  
Jegliches Zeitgefühl war von ihr gewichen und sie starrte nur noch starr geradeaus. Nun ein Gutes hatte der Streit ihrer Eltern, ihr Vater war nicht mehr im Haus gewesen. Und von ihrer Mutter fehlte jede Spur. Hoffentlich hatte Krummbein sich ein gutes Versteck gesucht!  
  
Endlich schien das Feuer erstickt zu sein und Hermine sah wie einer der Männer wild mit der Hand wedelte. „Hey, da ist noch jemand!"  
  
Gebannt betrachtete sie wie zwei weitere Männer zur Hilfe eilten und sie zusammen den menschlichen Körper, der er wohl einmal gewesen war, aus dem Haus trugen.  
  
„Sie lag hinten an der Wand. Ein Schrank war auf sie gestürzt!", erklärte ein hochgewachsener, junger Feuerwehrmann als man die Leiche auf eine Barre legte und der Sanitäter, der sie vorhin untersucht hatte, eine silberfarbene Folie über ihren Körper zog.  
  
Hermine spürte wie sich alles in ihrem Inneren zusammen zog. Ihr Hals schien sich zu zuschnüren und ließ keinen Atemzug mehr in ihre Lungen. Sie japste nach Luft und schien plötzlich nur noch ein hilfloser Zuschauer. Sie versuchte sich ein zu reden, sie würde träumen. Erfolglos.  
  
Das war ganz bestimmt nicht ihre Mutter! Das war sie ganz bestimmt nicht! Nein! Denn sie hatte ja nach ihr gesucht...  
  
Tränen stiegen ihr wieder in die Augen. Mit einem Miauen zu ihren Füßen machte Krummbein auf sich aufmerksam und schmiegte sich an sie. Schluchzend nahm sie den Kater auf ihren Arm und verbarg ihr Gesicht in seinem Fell.  
  
So, das wäre das erste Kapitel. Gibt es hier Leute, die weiter lesen möchten? Dann bitte einfach ein Review hinter lassen :-) Außerdem suche ich noch einen Beta! Wer Lust hat, meldet sich einfach bei mir! 


	3. Schuld?

Kapitel 2: Schuld?  
  
Hermine war die Nacht über bei ihrer Nachbarin geblieben. Sie war ihr dankbar und hatte es ihr auch mehrere Male gesagt. Jedoch hatte sie die restliche Nacht nicht mehr geschlafen. Schweigend war sie Stunden am Fenster gestanden und hatte in den sternlosen Himmel geblickt.  
  
In ihrem Inneren wütete ein Kampf zwischen Trauer und Schuldgefühlen. Hätte sie ihre Mutter gefunden, wenn sie genauer hingesehen hätte? Oder wenn sie sich einen Weg in das Zimmer gesucht hätte? Dann wäre ihre Mutter noch am Leben!  
  
Warum musste das alles nur ihr passieren? Dabei passierten doch solche Dinge immer nur den anderen. Nie war sie es die so leiden hatte müssen. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas getan, für das sie nun die Strafe tragen musste?  
  
Als der Morgen anbrach und sie es für spät genug hielt, verließ sie das kleine Gästezimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Sie wollte ihrer Nachbarin wenigstens so lange unter die Arme greifen während sie hier blieb. Denn sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher ob ihr Vater sie zu sich holen würde. Wo auch immer gerade war...  
  
Sie öffnete die Schränke und holte zwei große Kaffeetassen heraus, suchte Marmelade, Käse und Besteck. Es roch im ganzen Zimmer nach frischem Kaffee und seufzend machte sie sich daran den Tisch zu decken.  
  
Einen Moment überlegte sie ob es wohl unhöflich wäre wenn sie nun einfach anfangen würde. Oder sollte sie auf die alte Dame warten? Doch der Gedanke wurde unterbrochen als die Tür aufging und ein staunendes Gesicht auf Hermine blickte. „Oh Kleine, das ist aber lieb von dir!"  
  
„Das ist doch kein Problem! Setzen Sie sich, es ist alles da...!"Hermine kämpfte sich ein kleines Lächeln ab und machte eine einladende Geste Richtung Frühstückstisch.  
  
Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen, so wie geplant heute mit Ron und Harry in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Ob sie Lust hatte oder nicht, ihre Schulbücher musste sie besorgen. Vielleicht würde es sie sogar ein wenig ablenken in anderer Gesellschaft zu sein, wieder etwas 'normales' zu erleben.  
  
Geld genug hatte sie, würde sie einfach ihr Taschengeld für ihre Bücher ausgeben und die Kosten nicht wie sonst ihren Eltern aufhalsen.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Geduldig wartete Hermine vor Gringotts, dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt an dem sie sich mit ihren Freunden treffen wollte. Wie gewohnt musste sie nicht allzu lange warten, da erschienen auch schon Ron und Harry's Köpfe in der Menge. Dass erste, das ihr auffiel war, dass Harry um ein ganzes Stück über die Sommerferien gewachsen war. Er musste nun gut zwei Köpfe größer als sie selbst sein und er hatte einiges an Muskeln zu gelegt. Hermine beschloss, dass ihr gefiel was sie sah. Doch immerhin war er einer ihrer besten Freunde und somit für weitere Gedanken in diese Richtung nicht geeignet, wies sie sich bestimmt zurecht.  
  
„Hallo Hermine!", begrüßte Ron sie zu erst und umarmte sie sanft. Dann war Harry an der Reihe und erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass Ginny ebenfalls mit gekommen war. Die beiden Mädchen umarmten sich. „Mum hat mir erlaubt, dass ich mit gehen darf, obwohl ich Ron's alte Bücher benutzen werde!", erklärte die Rothaarige und grinste. Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln, doch schien es nicht ihre Augen zu erreichen. Einen Moment fragte Hermine sich ob sie ihren Freunden alles erzählen sollte. So wie sie immer über alles gesprochen hatten.  
  
Jedoch wusste sie nun nicht einmal wie sie anfangen sollte, wie sie es in Worte gleiten sollte. Und ob sie nicht augenblicklich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Nein! Sie würde es ihnen nicht erzählen. Es musste ja auch nicht jeder wissen, oder? Und was würde es schon ändern, wenn sie es verschweigen würde?  
  
Vielleicht würden sie es ja auch von selbst merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber wohl eher nicht... obwohl sie fast genau darauf hoffte. Aber wollte sie Mitleid?  
  
„Und Hermine, was gibt es Neues? Was hast du die Ferien über gemacht?", richtete Ron nun das Wort an sie. „Ähm.... Weißt du...Nichts Besonderes. Ich habe gelernt!"Im ersten Moment wusste sie tatsächlich nicht was sie nun antworten könnte. Dann jedoch hatte sie sich für die einfachste Methode entschieden. Lernen.... Das tat sie doch immer, richtig? Man erwartete es von ihr!  
  
Innerlich seufzend marschierte sie nun hinter ihren Freunden her, die sich nun in Richtung Flourish & Blotts gemacht hatten. Harry und Ron schwatzten fröhlich über Quidditch während Ginny nur aufmerksam das Gespräch belauschte. Irgendwie kam sie sich so unbeachtet vor.  
  
Buntes Treiben herrschte auf der Straße. Kleine Kinder wuselten mit ihren Eltern von Geschäft zu Geschäft. Einige unterhielten sich munter und standen in kleinen Grüppchen am Rande. Und andere, so wie sie, trabte ihren Freunden hinterher um ihre Schulbücher zu kaufen.  
  
Der Himmel war Wolkenverhangen und es sah fast so aus als würde ein Unwetter aufziehen. Schweigend betrachtete sie die vorbeiziehenden Wolken bis Ginny sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt riss: „Hermine, Harry meint wir sollen dich nicht gleich danach fragen... Aber bist du nun Schulsprecherin geworden? Weil du noch nichts davon erwähnt hast... und da dachten wir schon, dass du es wahrscheinlich nicht wurdest...!"  
  
Ohhhhh! Das hatte sie ja total vergessen in dem ganzen Stress der letzten Tage. Mit dem Brief von Hogwarts, war auch ein anderer gekommen. Sie hatte sich riesig gefreut und ihre Eltern hatten sogar eine Flasche Sekt geöffnet. Doch jetzt als Ginny es erwähnte fühlte sie nicht mehr diese pure Freude, die Freude etwas erreicht zu haben was sie sich gewünscht hatte. Nein, es war ihr fast gleichgültig. Fast erschreckend... Wie konnte man seine Meinung so schnell ändern?  
  
„Äh ja, Dumbledore hat es mir geschrieben!"  
  
„Oh, das ist toll! Gratuliere... Hörst du Ron? Sie ist Schulsprecherin!", teilte Ginny gleich den beiden Jungs mit und beide lächelten sie an. „Das hast du dir verdient. So sehr wie du im 6. Schuljahr gebüffelt hast!", meinte Harry dann und grinste über beide Ohren. Sie hatte ihn immer wieder aufgefordert zu lernen, wahrscheinlich hätte er ein nur halb so gutes Zeugnis gehabt, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre.  
  
„ Ich bin gespannt wer dein männliches 'Gegenstück' sein wird.", meinte Ginny dann fröhlich und grinste Hermine viel sagend an. Darüber hatte sie auch schon nachgedacht, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung wer wohl noch Schulsprecher werden könnte. Vielleicht einer der Ravenclaws?  
  
Der Mittag verging schnell und nachdem sie alle ihre Materialien besorgt hatten machte sich jeder wieder auf den Rückweg. Hermine war fast ein bisschen erleichtert. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, die anderen gut gelaunt, fröhlich und lachend und sie konnte daran nicht teilhaben. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, keines ihrer Lachen kam von Herzen. Immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken an andere Orte, an die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht und sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören.  
  
Sie fluchte, warum konnte ein Mensch nicht einfach das denken was er wollte? Wieso mussten ihre Gedanken ein Eigenleben führen? Wieso nur? Sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken, nein!  
  
Als sie wieder bei ihrer Nachbarin klingelte und diese das 17jährige Mädchen munter herein winkte, stellte Hermine ihre Bücher erstmal in das Gästezimmer ab. Vielleicht sollte sie eine Decke oder ähnliches darüber legen? Würde sich die alte Dame womöglich noch erschrecken wenn sie Titel wie „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste"oder „Geschichte der Zauberei - das 16 Jahrhundert"lesen würde?  
  
„Kind, dein Vater hat vor einer Stunde angerufen!"Hermine wurde hellhörig. „So?", fragte sie neugierig und kam in die Küche, wo sich ihre Nachbarin nun auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen hatte und auf Hermine wartete. „Er meinte, du sollest dir ein Taxi rufen, dass dich am 1. September zu King Cross bringt. Bis dahin wirst du bei mir bleiben!"  
  
Fassungslos starrte Hermine an die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Wo ist er?" Ihre Stimme war fest, doch innerlich zitterte sie. Wieso konnte sie nicht zu ihm? So sehr sehnte sie sich nun nach einer Umarmung, ein paar Wörter, die sie aufmuntern konnten. Doch ihr eigener Vater... schien sie nicht bei sich haben zu wollen.  
  
„Er ist bei einer Tante von dir. Mehr hat er nicht gesagt. Er war recht kurz angebunden. Dein Vater hat sich verändert. Ich weiß noch wie er damals den Kinderwagen die Straße hoch und runter geschoben hat, weil du sonst nicht eingeschlafen bist. Ach ja, du warst so ein hübsches Baby und dein Vater war der Stolz wie ins Gesicht geschrieben."Die Frau legte die Stirn in Falten und seufzte deutlich in Erinnerungen schwelgend. Doch dass war das letzte was Hermine nun hören wollte. Sie nickte ihr kurz zu und stand dann auf. Vielleicht würden ihre Schulbücher sie ein wenig ablenken?  
  
Am 1 September nahm sie sich dann wirkliche in Taxi und ließ sich mit samt ihrem Gebäck zum Bahnhof fahren. Sie würde sich im Hogwarts Express ein Abteil mit dem anderen Schulsprecher teilen, also konnte sie sich auch nicht zu Ron und Harry setzen.  
  
Bevor sie in den Zug einstieg warf sie noch einen Blick auf Dumbledore's Brief, den sie in ihrer Jackentasche bei sich trug. Nun gut, dann würde sie nun ihr Gebäck erst einmal verstauen. Vielleicht konnte sie auf der Fahrt auch ein wenig schlafen, denn der Schlaf kam in letzter Zeit wirklich viel zu kurz und sie spürte es deutlich. Ihre Augenlider fühlten sich schwerer als sonst an und sie war schwach und müde. Aber die Angst ihre Mutter noch einmal sehen müssen oder das was von ihr übrig geblieben war, siegte jede Nacht. Der Feuerwehrmann, der erklärte wo man sie gefunden hatte... Sie wollte es nicht noch einmal erleben!  
  
Schweigend zog sie die Abteiltür auf und sah sich um. Es war noch niemand da. Hinter sich die Tür wieder schließend setzte sie sich mit einem ihrer neuen Schulbücher hin. Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten wurde sie unsanft unterbrochen. „Granger, was willst du hier?", schnauzte sie eine wohlbekannte Stimme an. Malfoy... Was wollte der denn hier?  
  
„Siehst du das?", fragte Hermine provozierend und deutete auf ihr Abzeichen, dass sie auf ihrer Schulkleidung trug. Sogleich wanderte ihr Blick zu Malfoys Kleidung... „Oh nein!"Ihre Stimme war deutlich leiser geworden und sie ließ den Kopf auf ihre Brust sinken. Konnte es schlimmer werden? Malfoy war auch Schulsprecher?  
  
Wieso konnte es niemand von den Ravenclaws sein? Oder ein Hufflepuff? Warum er? Und ihren letzten Gedanken sprach sie ungewollt laut aus. „Gute Frage: Warum DU?", erwiderte er nur kalt und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
  
Erfolgreich versuchte sie ihn die restliche Fahrt über zu ignorieren und er schien das Gleiche zu tun. Gut, so ließ es sich wenigstens aushalten...  
  
Irgendwann war sie dann doch über ihrem Schulbuch eingeschlafen. Ihre Müdigkeit forderte seinen Tribut.  
  
Flammen. Unbändige Hitze und ihre eigene Stimme. War das wirklich ihre Stimme? Etwas schrie. Schrie ganz laut. „Hier... Finde mich...Rette mich...Es ist so heiß!"Nein, das war ihre Mutter. Hermine zerrte an der Wohnzimmertür. Doch sie war verschlossen. Sie konnte nicht hinein. Immer mehr Flammen, sie krochen ihre Beine hinauf. Plötzlich stand ihr Vater hinter ihr. „Willst du deiner Mutter nicht helfen? Denn ich werde es nicht tun! Ich will euch beide nicht mehr sehen!"Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging quer durch das Feuer nach draußen. Hermine blickte ihm nach. Dann sprang die Wohnzimmertür wie von selbst auf und die Flammen waren verschwunden. Stattdessen lag nur ein Häufchen Asche mitten im Zimmer. „Mein einziges Kind... Wieso hast du mich umgebracht?!", flüsterten die schwarzen Wände, der Fußboden... und plötzlich schien aus dem kleinen Häufchen Asche ihre Mutter heraus zu steigen. Ihr wurde heiß, immer heißer... Würde sie selbst nun auch verbrennen? „Nein, ich habe dich nicht umgebracht...!", schrie Hermine und plötzlich spürte sie einen brennenden Schmerz auf ihrer Wange.  
  
„Hey Granger, was brüllst du hier so rum?", fragte Malfoy sie und langsam drangen die Worte zu ihr durch. Sie schlug die Augen auf und fühlte ihre Wange. „Hast du...?", fragte sie leise und langsam begreifend, dass sie wieder geträumt hatte. „...dich geohrfeigt, richtig. Und es hat sich toll angefühlt!", beendete Malfoy ihren Satz und lachte gehässig.  
  
Hermine hingegen spürte wieder Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen und war froh darüber, dass er demonstrativ zum Fenster hinaus schaute und kein weiteres Wort über eben geschehenes verlor. 


	4. In Hogwarts

_Na ich muss schon sagen... Leute ihr seid toll! So viele Reviews... Danke an Smart, SarahBlack, Sissl, weihnachtskeks3, Steffi, Lilly, Black Bell, HexenLady und littel-Brianna. Und nun geht's weiter... Ahhhh bevor ich's vergesse: Findet ihr, dass Hermine zu wenig/viel leidet? Ich weiß nicht ganz in welchen Maßen ich es rüber bringen soll... :/ Aber nun geht's los:_

Kapitel 3: In Hogwarts  
  
Die weitere Zugfahrt verlief recht ereignislos, was Hermine fast verwunderte. Sie hatte von Malfoy noch eine Vielzahl weiterer Schimpfwörter oder Bemerkungen erwartet. Aber er hielt sich erstaunlicherweise sehr zurück. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie seine dummen Kommentare brauchte, eher im Gegenteil. Hermine hatte während der Zugfahrt festgestellt, dass auch er sich wie Harry verändert hatte über die Ferien. Er hatte zwar nicht so einen großen Wachstumsschub bekommen, aber dennoch war er größer und seine Mimik hatte erwachsener Züge angenommen. Wie viel in einigen Wochen nur passieren konnte? Ob sie sich auch so sehr verändert hatte?  
  
Selbst Ginny sah älter aus. Vielleicht hatte sie das auch schon während der Schulzeit getan und sie bemerkte es erst jetzt?  
  
Aber bei was sich Hermine ganz sicher war, denn dies hatte sie schon in der Winkelgasse bemerkt, dass etwas zwischen Harry und Ginny anders war. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Es lag eine Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden, die sie nicht ganz zu deuten vermochte. Aber sie wusste auch, dass Ginny schon lange von Harry träumte. Vielleicht hatte er ja nun auch Gefühle entwickelt? Sie würde mit ihm reden sollte sich eine günstige Gelegenheit ergeben.  
  
Sie stieg mit Neville und Luna zusammen in eine der Kutschen, denn Ron und Harry hatten sich mit Ginny bereits in eine gesetzt, welche schon längst los gefahren war. Warum hatten sie nicht gewartet? Wahrscheinlich wollten sie nur Malfoy nicht begegnen und waren deshalb schnell vor geeilt. Oder wussten sie vielleicht noch gar nicht, dass sie und der Slytherin sich ein Abteil geteilt hatten?  
  
Die Halle war schon recht voll und die Tische waren schon dicht besiedelt. Sprachlos nahm sie an dem großen Gryffindor-Tisch platz. Neville Longbottom saß neben ihr, und ihr gegenüber saßen Harry...und Ginny. Ron unterhielt sich angeregt mit seiner Schwester und sie bemerkte wie beide immer wieder zum Hufflepuff-Tisch schauten und Ron kicherte in regelmäßigen Abständen wie ein Mädchen. Hermines Blick wanderte zum Lehrertisch. Zwei Plätze waren leer. Einer davon gehörte Hagrid.  
  
Ein neues Schuljahr würde beginnen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass es für sie nicht so sein würde wie ihre bisherigen. Einen Moment spürte sie wieder wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete, doch verdrängte sie das Gefühl und schluckte zweimal hart.  
  
Dann begann Dumbledore auch schon mit seiner alljährlichen Rede und holte die Erstklässler herein.  
  
Nach der Auswahl der Häuser hatten fünf neue Mädchen und zwei Jungen an Hermines Tisch platz genommen.  
  
„Und nun meine Jungen und Mädchen möchte ich Ihnen ihre neuen Schülersprecher vorstellen. Miss Hermine Granger aus Gryffindor und Mr. Draco Malfoy aus Slytherin! Glückwunsch den beiden. Ich wünsche sie nach dem Essen in meinem Büro zu sehen, damit wir das Schuljahr besprechen können! Und nun Guten Appetit und lassen Sie es sich schmecken!"Darauf setzte Dumbledore sich wieder und die Speisen erschienen auf den Tischen.  
  
Hermine seufzte. Sie fing einen mitleidigen Blick von Harry auf. Ja, er musste ihn ja nicht ertragen! Sein Mitleid brachte ihr auch nichts...  
  
Während des Essens hatte sie geschwiegen und nur das Gespräch der anderen verfolgt. Sie hatte keine Lust sich einzumischen. Sie war nur müde und wollte endlich in ihr Bett!  
  
Ron und Harry hatten sich mit Ginny und Neville verabschiedet und waren dann aus der Halle verschwunden. Sie selbst konnte ja noch nicht mit kommen.  
  
Hermine kam als Erste am Wasserspeier an und schaute sich einen Moment hilflos um. Was sollte sie nun machen? Sie hatte doch gar kein Passwort!  
  
„Freust du dich genauso wie ich, dass wir nun beide Schülersprecher sind?!", hörte sie dann die provozierende Stimme Malfoys direkt hinter sich. Doch ehe sie darauf noch etwas genauso ‚freundliches' entgegnen konnte, kam Dumbledore und nannte ihnen dass Passwort.  
  
Einladend winkte Dumbledore sie dann in sein Büro und deutete auf die beiden Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. Malfoy nahm als erstes Platz, dann folgte sie.  
  
„Nun meine beiden, darf ich ihnen ein Zitronenbonbon anbieten?", fragte Dumbledore während er sich ihnen gegenüber setzte und die Dose mit den Bonbons öffnete. Beide verneinten und etwas enttäuscht legte er sie wieder zurück. „Nun, haben sie sich auf der Fahrt gut verstanden?"Der Schulleiter zwinkerte beiden zu und wartete gar keine Antwort ab bevor er weiter sprach: „Ich möchte sie bitten, so schwer es ihnen vielleicht fallen mag, gewisse Differenzen zu unterbinden. Was ist das für ein Vorbild für die Klassen unter ihnen, wenn sich die Schulsprecher dauernd zanken, na?"Seine Stimme klang nur halb so ernst wie seine Worte. Doch beide verstanden und nickten widerwillig.  
  
„So, dann möchte ich Sie darauf hinweise, dass Sie dieses Jahr nicht wie sonst in ihren Häusern wohnen werden, sondern in einem separaten Wohnbereich nur für die Schulsprecher."Dumbledore blickte nun zwei entsetzten Gesichtern entgegen. Ja, dass hatte er sich gedacht. Es war schon immer schwer gewesen, Gryffindor und Slytherin gemeinsam in einen Wohnbereich zu stecken. Doch sie mussten sich nun eben zusammenraufen.  
  
„Aber Professor...", versuchte Draco es, doch Dumbledore winkte sogleich ab. „Sie werden jede Nacht von 23-24Uhr in den Gängen patrouillieren, ob Sie es sich aufteilen oder wie Sie es machen, dass müssen Sie entscheiden. Die Vertrauensschüler werden, wenn es irgendwelche Angelegenheiten zu besprechen gibt, zu Ihnen kommen und Sie haben es dann mir mitzuteilen."  
  
Dumbledore stoppte in seiner Erklärung und machte eine kleine Pause um die beiden eingehend anzusehen. „Ich habe lange überlegt ob ich es ihnen überhaupt erzählen soll, da es eigentlich nicht in ihren Aufgabenbereich gehört. Aber ich denke, es wird nicht schaden, oder? Vor allem, Sie, Miss Granger, sollten ein wenig Acht auf ihre beiden Freunde geben. Wir kennen ja beide die Interessen und Abenteuerlust von Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley, nicht? Nun aber zum wesentlichen...  
  
Das Ministerium hat eine Abteilung in der sie einige sehr gefährliche Wesen aufbewahren. Eines davon hält sich momentan bei uns im Verbotenen Wald auf. Ich bitte sie also, dafür zu sorgen, dass kein Schüler auch nur auf die Idee kommt, dort hinein zu gehen. Leider, trotz des Verbotes, halten sich manche doch recht gern dort auf!"  
  
„Wie meinen Sie das, Professor? Ist eines davon entkommen? Wie konnte das geschehen?", fragte Hermine und ihre Mimik sprühte nur so vor Neugierde.  
  
„Nun, wenn ich dies so genau wüsste, meine Liebe. Es ist noch ein großes Rätsel."Nachdenklich strich sich der Schulleiter durch den langen weißen Bart und stand augenblicklich auf. „Wenn ich jetzt aber noch mehr rede, dann kommen sie heute gar nicht mehr zu Bett!"Er zwinkerte den beiden noch einmal durch seine Halbmondbrille zu und hielt den beiden dann die Tür auf.  
  
Dobby wartete bereits und begrüßte die beiden Schulsprecher. Draco grummelte nur im Gegenteil zu Hermine, unverständliches, was Hermine als „Hallo"interpretierte.  
  
„Er wird ihnen ihren Bereich zeigen. Das Passwort lautet „silberner Löwe"! Angenehme Nachtruhe wünsche ich."Und mit diesen Worten war Dumbledore wieder in seinem Büro verschwunden.  
  
Dobby führte die beiden nun. Alle drei sprachen währenddessen kein Wort. Vor einer etwa 2m großen Statue blieben sie stehen. Es war das Abbild eines Löwen um dessen Hals sich eine Schlange gelegt hatte. „So, hier ist es. Dobby wünscht ein erfolgreiches Schuljahr!", und damit war der Hauself verschwunden.  
  
Draco und Hermine sahen sich einen Moment still an, dann sprach Hermine das Passwort und die Statue rutschte zur Seite und gab eine Tür frei.  
  
Beide traten ein und standen in einem großen Raum. Auf der einen Seite war ein Kamin mit zwei gemütlich aussehenden Sesseln davor und einem kleinen Sofa. Alles in rot und silbern gehalten. Gegenüber an der anderen Wand waren einige Regale angebracht und zwei Schreibtische. Aus diesem Raum führten zwei Türen. Die eine in Hermines Schlafzimmer, die andere zu Dracos. Beide in den jeweiligen Hausfarben gehalten.  
  
Als Hermine ihr Zimmer betrat staunte sie nicht schlecht; Ein großes Himmelbett mit roten Satin-Vorhängen und großen goldfarbenen Kissen stand darin, ein großer Schrank aus Mahagoniholz mit wunderschönen Verzierungen und ebenfalls ein kleines Regal. Ihr Gepäck war bereits hierher gebracht worden und stand vor ihrem Bett.  
  
Eine weitere Tür führte zu einem Badezimmer wie Hermine bemerkte. Eine große Badewanne erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Wow...!", flüsterte sie und bemerkte gar nicht, dass Malfoy durch eine andere Tür neben sie getreten war. „Ja und vielleicht gehen wir mal zusammen baden, hm?", fragte er und grinste hämisch. „Träum weiter... Eher würde ich mich ertränken!", giftete Hermine und drehte sich um. Na toll, sie mussten sich das Bad also teilen. Naja, es hätte schlimmer kommen können, überlegte sie sich. Was wäre wenn sie sich, dass Schlafzimmer hätten teilen müssen?  
  
Nachdem sie sich geduscht hatte und nun in ihrem Nachthemd im Bett lag überdachte sie noch einmal die Worte Dumbledore. Was war das wohl für ein Wesen? Und was machte es so gefährlich? Inständig hoffte sie, dass keiner der anderen Schüler jemals auf es treffen würde. Sie würde die Vertrauensschüler daran erinnern, noch einmal alle aus ihrem Haus darauf hinzuweisen nicht in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen.  
  
Irgendwann war sie dann wohl eingeschlafen und erwachte am nächsten Morgen von einem Geräusch, das so wie es schien aus dem Badezimmer kam. Froh, dass es nicht wieder einer ihrer Träume war, der sie geweckt hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal genießerisch im Bett herum. Doch sie schien keinen erneuten Schlaf zu finden und langsam setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich noch einmal die Augen. Ihre Füße über die Bettkante schwingend tapste sie Richtung Badezimmertür und lauschte vorsichtig.  
  
„Verdammt!", schimpfte eine ärgerliche Stimme und Hermine wurde hellhörig. So, Draco hatte also irgendein Problem? Die Neugierde siegte und sie rückte noch näher an die Tür um ihren Kopf gegen das Holz zu legen. Einen Moment hielt sie die Luft an um noch besser hören zu können.  
  
Wieder lautes Gepolter. Schien so als hätte Draco etwas fallen lassen, doch diesmal vernahm sie kein lautes Fluchen.  
  
Nun, da sie unmöglich einfach in das Badezimmer spazieren konnte, drehte sie sich wieder um und wäre beinahe über die große Truhe gestolpert in der noch ihr Gepäck verstaut war. Sie hatte am Abend keine Zeit mehr gehabt alles auszupacken und einfach alles mitten im Raum liegen lassen.  
  
„GRANGER?", rief Draco nun und Hermine seufzte. „Was willst du, Malfoy?", gab sie genervt zurück.  
  
„Hast du verlernt zu gehen? Oder... Moment, lernt ein Schlammblut jemals wie man richtig aufrecht geht?"  
  
Hermine erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und drehte sich mit einem ziemlich säuerlichen Ausdruck um die Lippen um. Griff nach der Klinke und riß sie mit Schwung nach unten. Vor ihr stand ein Draco Malfoy mit massig Schaum im Gesicht und einer kleinen Blutspur neben der Nase.  
  
Einen Moment verharrte Hermine auf der Stelle, dann begann sie schallend zu lachen. Und nun war er es, der sauer wurde. „Noch nie jemanden gesehen wie er sich rasiert?"  
  
„Doch, aber ich habe es mir bei dir nie so lustig vorgestellt. Du siehst hervorragend aus! Morgen früh rufst du, wenn du das wieder machst, ja?! Dann möchte ich es von vorne sehen!", lachte sie und fügte schon wieder ruhiger hinzu: „Sag mal, so wie du aussiehst... Verteilst du auch jedes Weihnachten Geschenke an arme kleine Kinder? Den richtigen weißen Bart hast du ja schon!"Und mit Schwung warf Hermine die Tür wieder ins Schloss und ließ einen ziemlich wütenden und zugleich verwirrten Draco zurück.  
  
Noch immer über seinen Anblick schmunzelnd und der Erkenntnis, dass sie seit Tagen einmal wieder richtig gelacht hatte, kramte sie ihre Kleidung hervor. Und gerade Malfoy hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass ihr, wenn auch nur kurz, richtig wohl in ihrer Haut war. Dass sie einmal nicht an ihre Eltern hatte denken müssen.  
  
Nach dem sie sich angezogen und ihre Haare gekämmt hatte, klopfte sie noch einmal vorsichtig an, doch Draco schien schon anderweitig in seinem Zimmer beschäftigt zu sein. Dann klatschte sie sich noch ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und sah sich eine Weile im Spiegel an. Sie war blass, nicht dass sie sonst sehr ‚farbig' war, aber in den letzten Wochen schien sie noch blässer zu wirken als sonst. Irgendwie sah sie krank aus, überlegte sie und tat es mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln dann allerdings ab.  
  
Sie packte ihre Schultasche und ging in den Wohnraum, wo Draco auf dem Boden kniete und seine Schuhe zu binden schien. Ohne ein Wort spazierte sie an ihm vorbei. Auf ihrem Stundenplan stand, dass sie nach dem Frühstück gleich zu ihrer ersten Stunde Verwandlung musste. Zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs. Wenigstens nicht gleich die Slytherins, dachte sich Hermine.  
  
Harry und Ginny saßen bereits am Gryffindortisch und Ron ihnen gegenüber. Harry schmierte sich gerade ein Marmeladenbrot und Ginny schien gebannt jede seiner Bewegungen zu verfolgen. Gerade so als wolle sie nichts davon verpassen, dachte Hermine spöttisch und setzte sich dazu. „Guten Morgen!", begrüßte sie ihre Freunde und die drei sahen auf. „Morgen Hermine, und wie lebt es sich so mit Malfoy?", fragte Ron und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Ertragbar!", murmelte sie nur, nicht weiter erpicht darauf ihren neuen Zimmergenossen als Gesprächsthema für das Frühstück zu gebrauchen. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasse und füllte sie mit Tee. Essen wollte sie nichts, dass Hungergefühl war scheinbar auch noch am schlafen und so wollte sie bis zum Mittagessen warten.  
  
„Na dann, gehen wir zum Unterricht!", meinte Harry und stand auf. „Kommt ihr?"Er achtete gar nicht darauf, dass Hermine noch ihre Tasse in der Hand hielt und Ginny und Ron schien es auch nicht sonderlich zu kümmern und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Kein weiterer Blick, kein weiteres Wort zu Hermine.  
  
Ein wenig geknickt und sich allein gelassen fühlend trank sie ihren Tee zu Ende und machte sich dann schließlich auch auf den Weg.  
  
Ron und Harry standen an eine Wand gelehnt vor dem Verwandlungszimmer. Hermine war einen Augenblick versucht sich dazu zu gesellen, unterließ es dann jedoch. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl zu stören. War sie nun etwa allein? So allein wie in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts? Jetzt, da sie Schulsprecherin war und ihren eigenen Wohnbereich hatte, war sie da etwa auch aus der Gryffindorgemeinschaft ausgezogen? Hatte sie auch ihre Freunde verlassen?  
  
Sie stellte sich direkt neben die verschlossene Tür und wartete bis McGonagall kam. Diese ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und alle suchten sich einen Platz im Klassenzimmer.  
  
Natürlich, dachte Hermine enttäuscht, Ron und Harry setzten sich in eine Reihe mit Dean und Seamus. Also müsste sie sich eben einen anderen Platz suchen. Nun gut, Neville würde ihre Gesellschaft sicherlich zu schätzen wissen und sie setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben ihn. Er lächelte sie freundlich an und nun hatte McGonagall auch schon vorne vor der Klasse Stellung bezogen.  
  
„Guten Morgen, ich hoffe Sie hatten angenehme Ferien und sind jetzt fit für den Unterricht!", begrüßte sie die Klasse und Hermine spürte wieder den alt bekannten Kloß in ihrer Kehle und den Drang weinen zu müssen. Wieder tauchten Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Ihre Mutter, die ihre Arme ausstreckte, ihr Gesicht und wie sie ihr zurief, dass Hermine sie hatte sterben lassen. Wie in ihren Träumen. Doch sie würde hier ganz bestimmt nicht anfangen Tränen zu vergießen, sie konnte sich zusammen reißen. Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Platz herum und wartete darauf, dass McGonagall fertig mit ihren Erklärungen war und sie endlich anfangen konnten.  
  
„Wir werden uns dieses Jahr ausschließlich mit den Elementen und dem Wetter befassen! Es ist sehr schwierig diese zu beeinflussen und ich erwarte höchste Konzentration und viel Fleiß dieses Jahr. Nun fangen wir mit dem einfachsten an: Innerhalb der Elemente zu zaubern. Ich möchte, dass sie versuchen aus einer Schale Wasser ein kleines Lagerfeuer oder aus ein bisschen Erde kleine Windböen zu zaubern. Alles was sie dazu im Theoretischen-Bereich wissen müssen, steht in ihrem Buch auf Seite 15! Jetzt beginnen Sie bitte!"  
  
Hermine schlug ihr Buch auf und las sich alles genau durch, dann bekam sie von McGonagall eine kleine Schale Wasser ausgeteilt. Sie starrte ihre Schale eine Weile an, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab hob und nach einigen Versuchen sprühen schon die ersten Funken.  
  
Auf einmal prasselte ein kleines Feuer vor ihren Augen und Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Sie spürte die Hitze, sah die Flammen, ihr zuhause als sie auf den Flur hinaus getreten war, sah Krummbein zu ihren Füßen und die in ihr aufkeimende Panik schien sie vollkommen einzunehmen. Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und sie meinte den Rauch in ihrer Lunge zu fühlen. Unnachgiebig auf das kleine Feuer vor sich starrend schien es ihr die Lungen zusammen zu quetschen und sie bekam kaum noch Luft. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schien immer wieder zu schreien: „Du, du, allein, du bist Schuld... Du hast sie umgebracht!"  
  
Sie bemerkte wieder einen brennenden Schmerz auf ihrer Wange und starrte in ein erschrecktes Gesicht Nevilles und das ihrer Lehrerin. „Mein Gott, Mädchen, was ist los? Bringt sie sofort in den Krankenflügel!"_So, dass war's dann also für dieses Kapitel... Und nun seid bitte so lieb und klickt unten auf den schönen lila Button und schreibt mir ein Review wie es euch gefallen hat! Das nächste Kapitel ist übrigens schon fertig :P_


	5. Geheimnisse

_Danke erstmal an die vielen lieben Reviews! Hab mich wieder ganz arg gefreut! Und zu ein paar einzelnen:_  
  
**Teufelsweib:** _Danke schön :-) Warte einfach ab und lass dich überraschen was noch passiert ‚grins'  
  
_**Sachmet:**_ Nein, ich hab das Kapitel irgendwann nachts gegen 24Uhr hochgeladen ‚grins' Naja, das ist ja eigentlich schon so was Ähnliches wie „in der Früh"oder? :-)  
  
_**HexenLady:**_ Ja ich weiß was du meinst, aber warte erstmal ab was noch alles kommt... Viel Spaß beim lesen...  
  
_**joey:**_ Freut mich dass es dir nun gefällt. Aber darf ich fragen was dir am Anfang nicht so gefallen hat?  
  
Und los geht's:  
_  
Kapitel 4: Geheimnisse  
  
Hermine saß auf einem der Betten in der Krankenstation, neben ihr saß Neville und hatte seine Hand auf ihren Arm gelegt. Nach dem Beruhigungstrank von Madame Pomfrey fühlte sie sich schon wieder um einiges besser.  
  
„Ich bin total erschrocken, wie du da gesessen hast, hyperventiliert und gezittert... Willst du mir nicht sagen was los war?!"Man sah Neville wirklich an, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Doch sie hatte nun wirklich keine Lust es ihm zu erklären, geschweige denn darüber überhaupt zu reden. Er würde sie nur bemitleiden und das wollte sie nun wirklich zu letzt.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein ziemlich gestresster Draco trat in den Raum. „Was in aller Welt soll ich hier?", fragte er mit einer genervten Handbewegung um sein Missfallen noch zu unterstreichen. „Wir haben nach Ihnen geschickt, Mister Malfoy, damit Sie Miss Granger auf ihr Zimmer begleiten.", erklärte die Krankenschwester ganz ruhig ohne auf Draco weiter einzugehen. „Aber Madame Pomfrey, ich kann doch auch alleine gehen...!", meinte Hermine und stand auf. „Nein, nein... Wer weiß ob sie das nicht noch einmal bekommen? Und Mr. Longbottom, Sie gehen nun bitte wieder in Ihren Unterricht!"  
  
Neville nickte gehorsam und lächelte Hermine noch einmal kurz zu bevor er aufstand und sich auf den Weg machte.  
  
Draco versuchte noch einmal zu widersprechen und gab dann dennoch murrend auf. Er machte sich kurz darauf mit Hermine zusammen auf den Weg zu ihrem Bereich. Beide liefen stumm nebeneinander her, bis Draco das Wort ergriff: „Ein Gutes hat es ja, so bin ich wenigstens nicht in Professor Flitwicks Unterricht eingeschlafen!"Hermine verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem angedeuteten Grinsen und ordnete dies als „Erster unprovokanter Satz von Malfoy!"in ihrem Gedächtnis mit Datum ein.  
  
Als die beiden dann schließlich im Wohnraum standen blickte Draco sie einen Moment untersuchend an. Darauf erpicht irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu finden weswegen sie im Krankenflügel gewesen sein mag, denn fragen wollte er sie ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber nachdem er nichts gefunden hatte und sie seinen Blick bemerkte fühlte er sich fast gezwungen etwas zu sagen. „Na einen Arm scheinst du dir ja nicht gebrochen zu haben, weil du im Unterricht so eifrig mitgemacht hast. Was hast du dann im Krankenflügel gesucht? Dein Hirn überhitzt?"Er verzog die Mundwinkel zu einer gehässigen Grimasse und Hermine sah ihn nur verwirrt an. „Nein, und es geht dich auch gar nichts an was ich da gemacht habe. Verstanden?", fauchte sie und ging in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Malfoy blickte ihr einen Moment hinterher bevor er sich in einen der Sessel fallen ließ und einen interessanten Fleck an der Wand fand. Er würde ganz bestimmt nicht in Flitwicks Unterricht zurückgehen. Genauso konnte er seine Zeit hier totschlagen. Ob er sich nun hier langweilte oder im Unterricht, kam dass nicht aufs selbe heraus?  
  
Nichts zu tun zu wissen lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die Sessellehne und ließ eben geschehenes vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren. Was sie wohl hatte?  
  
Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja verbrannt, wenn sie eben Zaubertränke hatte? Oder sie hatte eine Allergie gegen irgendwelche Pflanzen im Gewächshaus bei Professor Sprout? Aber wieso sollte sie dann nicht zurück in den Unterricht gehen?  
  
Er würde sich wohl damit abfinden müssen, dass er es nicht erfahren würde. Was interessierte ihn das überhaupt? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf über seine eigenen Gedanken. Immerhin war sie das Schlammblut-Granger! Aber seine Neugierde war auch unermesslich groß und nicht so leicht in seine Schranken zu weißen. Vielleicht würde er einfach mal seine Ohren aufsperren müssen und würde so einige Informationen bekommen.  
  
Hermine hatte sich auf ihr Bett gelegt und sich eines ihrer Schulbücher gegriffen. Vielleicht könnte sie sich so ein bisschen ablenken. Doch sie blieb erfolglos. Immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um anderes. Sie fragte sich was ihre Mitschüler nun denken würden? Ganz bestimmt würden sie ihr Fragen stellen was mit ihr los gewesen sei. Und sie würde immer wieder die gleiche Antwort geben, das schwor sie sich, sie würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht einfach jemandem anvertrauen auch wenn Neville sehr nett zu ihr gewesen war während Ron und Harry scheinbar kein richtiges Interesse mehr an ihrer Freundschaft hatten. Aber warum hatten sich die Dinge so verändert?  
  
Sie hatte ihren beiden Freunden doch nichts getan, zumindest konnte sie sich an nichts erinnern was ihren Missfallen auf sie gelenkt hatte. Aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch alles einfach nur ein weil sie solche Angst hatte. Angst davor allein zu sein. Sie hatte doch schon ihre Mutter verloren. Vielleicht ja sogar schon ihren Vater? Er hatte sich seit jener Nacht nicht bei ihr gemeldet. Sollte er jetzt nicht zu ihr halten? Sollten sie nun nicht als Familie gemeinsam weinen? Sie wollte sich doch nur einfach an eine Schulter lehnen und getröstet werden.  
  
Sie bemerkte wieder das leichte Drücken hinter ihrer Stirn und die Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie wollte nicht allein sein. Warum nur war ihr das alles geschehen? Und immer mehr Tränen flossen und bahnten sich rote Linien hinterlassend einen Weg über ihre Wangen.  
  
Wo war nur ihr Vater? Warum kam er nicht um sie in den Arm zu nehmen? Er war doch ihr Vater... Noch vor drei Jahren war alles anders. Sie wünschte sich verzweifelt zurück in die Vergangenheit, doch natürlich geschah nichts. Hermine verfluchte diese Realität. Schluchzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen und weinte bis keine Tränen mehr kommen wollten.  
  
Draco saß derweil immer noch in seinem Sessel und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke. Doch plötzlich wurde er aufmerksam. Da waren leise Laute und er lauschte einen Moment gebannt. Er wusste es nicht wirklich einzuordnen und stand auf. Sie kamen eindeutig aus Hermines Zimmer. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er sich an und nun erkannte er diese Geräusche. Hermine musste weinen. Leises Schluchzen, verbunden mit immer wieder unterbrochenem Schniefen. Was war denn da los? Nun konnte er wirklich nicht mehr leugnen, dass ihn seine Neugierde übermannte und er wissen wollte was mit ihr vor sich ging. Schlammblut hin oder her.  
  
Er wäre noch länger geblieben und hätte versucht etwas raus zu bekommen, doch nun war es Zeit zum Unterricht zu gehen und er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust weiteren verlorenen Stoff aufzuarbeiten wenn er nun ebenfalls fehlte. Er packte seine Schultasche, die er neben seinem Sessel abgestellt hatte und eilte in Richtung Hagrid's Hütte.  
  
Es waren schon alle Schüler versammelt und nur noch einer schien zu fehlen: Hagrid.  
  
Draco stellte sich zu Pansy und Millicent Bullstrode, in der Hoffnung zu erfahren wo sich der Wildhüter und Professor aufhielt. Die beiden Mädchen schwatzten munter miteinander und bemerkten erst nach einer Weile, dass sich jemand zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Oh Draco, hast du schon gehört? Die Stunde wird wahrscheinlich ausfallen, weil Hagrid nicht da ist. Er war ja gestern auch nicht am Lehrertisch!", unterrichtete ihn Pansy und er nickte. So, das war eine weitere interessante Nachricht. Dieses Jahr schien viel versprechend anzufangen, es würde bestimmt nicht langweilig werden.  
  
„Ahja!", meinte er nur um möglichst desinteressiert zu klingen und lief dann zu Crabbe und Goyle. Er mochte die beiden nicht wirklich, doch sie waren besser als gar keine Gesellschaft oder diese dummen Gören Pansy und Millicent. Die zwar doch für manches gut zu gebrauchen waren, aber jedoch als dauerhafte Gesellschaft nicht zu gebrauchen. Aber hier in Slytherin gab es so gut wie niemandem aus seiner Jahrgangsstufe mit dem er sich auf einem Niveau befand und intelligente Gespräche führen konnte. Allein Blaise Zabini schien für so manche Diskussion eine recht angenehme Partie. Er teilte einige Ansichten mit ihm und doch hatten sie des Öfteren wirklich sehr verschiedene Einstellungen.  
  
Die Zeit verging und Hagrid schien nicht aufzutauchen, dafür kam nach einer Weile Dumbledore und erklärte den Unterricht heute für beendet. Sich wundernd machte Draco sich jedoch auf den Weg zur Bibliothek wo er sich einige Bücher besorgen wollte. Es würde nicht schaden wenn er einigen Schulstoff schon mal vorarbeiten würde. Er musste dieses Jahr einen besonders guten Abschluss hinlegen, denn sonst würde ihm sein Vater vermutlich den Kopf abreißen. Immerhin war es sein letztes Jahr und es würde ihm nicht schaden sich noch einmal so richtig reinzuknien.  
  
Nach einer Weile in der Draco von einem Regal zum nächsten gelaufen war versammelten sich immer mehr Schüler in der Bibliothek und er entschied die Bücher mit in seinen Wohnbereich zu nehmen und dort zu lernen. Wahrscheinlich wäre er da ungestörter als wenn immer wieder Schüler ein und aus marschierten.  
  
Gesagt, getan. Er packte seinen Bücherstapel und ging schnellen Schrittes. An der Statue nannte er kurz das Passwort und trat in den Wohnraum. Er stellte seine Schulsachen auf einen der Schreibtische und setzte sich. Einen Moment lauschte er kurz ob er Hermine hören konnte, aber er bezweifelte dass sie immer noch am weinen war.  
  
Und es bestätigte sich. Er hörte nichts und tat es damit dann ab. Schweigend schlug er eines seiner Zaubergeschichte-Bücher auf und begann zu lesen.  
  
Hermine hatte sich für ein beruhigendes Schaumbad entschieden und lag nun dösend in der großen Wanne. Sie genoss das warme Wasser, das ihren Körper umgab und die kleinen Wellen, die ihr bei jeder Bewegung entgegen schlugen. Sie hörte dem leisen Plätschern des Wasserhahns zu, der immer wieder in regelmäßigen Abständen einen kleinen Tropfen in die Wanne fallen ließ.  
  
Irgendwann fiel Hermine in einen träumenden Zustand, nicht wach, nicht schlafend. Sie schwebte irgendwo mit ihren Gedanken in einer Welt, ganz nach ihrem Wunsch. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie am Wannenrand und nahm gar nichts um sie herum mehr wahr. Alles war egal. Sie war da, an einem Ort wo alles noch in Ordnung war und wollte nie mehr zurück. Auf einmal konnte sie ihr Gewicht nicht mehr halten und rutschte unter Wasser. Prustend tauchte sie auf und strich sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Eine Weile blieb sie noch aufrecht in der Wanne sitzen, dann verging ihr die Lust und sie stieg raus, suchte sich ihr Handtuch und trocknete sich ab. Sie holte sich neue Kleidung und überlegte was sie nun tun könnte. Vielleicht sollte sie anfangen die verpassten Schulstunden aufzuarbeiten. Sie würde zu Neville gehen und ihn fragen was sie noch alles gemacht hatten.  
  
Als sie in den Wohnraum trat, saß Draco konzentriert über einem Buch und schien zu lesen. Sie wollte ihn nicht weiter stören, denn sie wusste gut genug wie störend es war beim lernen unterbrochen zu werden und huschte durch den Raum zur Tür, möglichst bedacht darauf leise zu sein. Sie schien erfolgreich und machte sich nun auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
„Hey Granger, ist Draco da?", hörte sie es plötzlich hinter sich brüllen. Sie kannte diese Stimme und ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich als sie der Person direkt gegenüber stand. Pansy Parkinson. „Ja!", meinte sie nur schlicht und setzte ihren Weg fort. Sie würde ihr bestimmt nicht das Passwort nennen, sollte sie doch an der Tür klopfen bis sie grün wurde!  
  
Einen Moment überlegte sie wie überhaupt das Passwort für den Gryffindorturm war, doch darüber musste sie sich keine weiteren Gedanken machen. Just in diesem Moment kamen Harry und Ginny um die Ecke – Hand in Hand. Hermine stockte für einen Moment der Atem. Sie hatte also recht gehabt. Als die beiden sie jedoch bemerkten, ließen sie augenblicklich los und blickten etwas schuldbewusst durch die Gegend.  
  
„Hi!", grüßte Harry und Ginny nickte nur freundlich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Hermine grinste ihnen kurz entgegen und ging mit den beiden in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort traf sie auch schon Neville an, der sie freundlich begrüßte. Der etwas schüchterne Junge gab ihr dann auch auf ihre Frage nach dem Stoff eine kleine Liste und seine Aufschriebe der letzten Stunden mit. Hermine bedankte sich und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Vielleicht würde sie dort einige Bücher zu den Themen finden.  
  
Die Stunden vergingen und Hermine musste feststellen, dass sie so in ihre Arbeit vergraben war und dadurch ganz das Abendessen verpasst hatte. Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche und holte sich dort von den Hauselfen einen Apfel. Sie hatte keinen großen Hunger und wollte auch nicht allzu viel essen.  
  
Sie beschloss für heute Schluss zu machen und griff nach ihren Büchern und begab sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie wollte sich noch ein bisschen ausruhen bevor sie ihre erste Patrouille auf den Gängen antreten musste. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, hatte sie fast ein wenig Angst. Nachts allein in Hogwarts rum zu laufen war nicht etwas, dass sie nun wirklich gern in ihrer Freizeit tat. Insgeheim freute sie sich deswegen wirklich über Dracos Anwesenheit. So war sie nicht ganz so einsam.  
  
Als sie den gemeinsamen Wohnraum betrat war Draco nicht mehr da. Nun er war wahrscheinlich schon längst mit etwas anderem als lernen beschäftigt. Sie machte sich darüber auch nicht weiter Gedanken und trat in ihr Zimmer. Sie öffnete ihre große Truhe, die sie vor dem Bett stehen hatte und holte ihr Tagebuch hervor. Kurz strich sie über den roten Einband und krabbelte dann auf ihr Bett, schob sich die Kissen bequem hintern den Rücken und begann zu schreiben.  
  
Es war 10 Minuten vor 23Uhr. Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell für ihren Geschmack und etwas unbehaglich suchte sie sich ihre Jacke und ging in den Wohnraum. Doch Draco war nirgends zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich würde er gleich kommen, überlegte sie und entschied sich noch ein paar Minuten in einem der Sessel zu warten. Doch Draco kam nicht. Die große Wanduhr über dem Kamin schlug 23Uhr und Hermine gab ihm eine weitere Minute. Er würde schon noch kommen, sagte sie sich und hoffte wirklich, dass er es noch tat. Stillschweigend hatte sie ihn aber schon abgeschrieben; Er würde nicht kommen.  
  
Ihren ersten Kontrollgang hier auf Hogwarts musste sie wohl alleine tätigen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und versuchte es – hoffend er wäre da – noch einmal mit einem Klopfen an Dracos Schlafzimmertür. Jedoch glaube sie kaum, dass er schon schlafen würde. Nichts rührte sich und so lebensmüde einfach in sein Zimmer zu spazieren war sie auch nicht. Wäre er wirklich im Inneren, dann würde er sie wahrscheinlich im Hand umdrehen umbringen. Sie würde wohl mit ihm nicht anders umspringen wenn er einfach in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen würde. Und die eigenen Schlafzimmer waren nun mal selbige.  
  
Hermine verließ ihren Wohnbereich und machte sich auf den Weg. Alles war finster, eine unangenehme Stille lag über den Gängen und sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken es einfach heute einmal ausfallen zu lassen und lieber in ihr Bett zu gehen. Aber sie war sich ihrer Pflichten als Schulsprecherin sehr wohl bewusst und setzte ihren Weg fort. Immerhin hatte Dumbledore Vertrauen in sie gelegt und ihr dieses Amt verliehen – genauso wie Draco!  
  
Sie bog in verschiedene Gänge ein und ging einige Treppen hinunter, dann wieder manche hinauf und schließlich stand sie vor dem Tor zur großen Halle. Sie lief noch einige Meter und stand dann im Eingangsportal. Nein, das würde sie heute wirklich nicht tun. Sie würde nicht alleine nach draußen gehen! Dann tat sie das eben morgen. Wenn Draco ganz weg bleiben konnte, dann war sie auch in der Lage einfach nur hier im Inneren zu kontrollieren. Sie nickte bekräftigend um ihre eigenen Gedanken zu unterstreichen und marschierte mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr (eine magische natürlich) zurück. Sie war mittlerweile wirklich sauer auf Draco und hatte auch vor ihn dies spüren zu lassen, wenn sie ihn sehen würde.  
  
Sie trat nicht gerade leise in den Wohnraum ein. Sollte er schlafen, dann würde sie dafür sorgen, dass er wach wurde! Sie konnte ja auch nicht schlafen! Doch im selben Moment als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel hörte sie lautes... Moment, was war das? Sie glaubte ihren eigene Ohren nicht mehr. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Glaubte er, er konnte hier, jetzt da er einen eigenen Schlafraum hatte, alles tun wie es ihm beliebte? Und wieder hörte Hermine lautes Gestöhne, vermischt mit immer wieder einem wimmernden: „Ddddrrrrrraaaaacccccooooo!"

_Da hätten wir Kapitel 4. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Danke hier noch einmal an meine Betaleserin Faith! _

_Ach übrigens: Reviews animieren den Autor zum weiter (und schneller!?) schreiben ‚lol' _

_Grüße, eure Monja_


	6. Gemeinheiten

_Also ich hab mich echt gefreut wie Schnitzel! So viele Reviews... Deswegen kriegt ihr alle ein Bonbon von mir ‚Doseaufschraubt'... Ich hab Cola und Himbeer-Geschmack.... ‚ggg' Wer hätte gern eins?_

**Kapitel 5: Gemeinheiten**

Hermine war nach diesem Ärgernis gleich ins Bett gegangen. Gebannt überlegte sie ob es das Beste wäre, wenn sie ihm nicht direkt ins Gesicht schimpfte, sondern es ihn lieber anders spüren ließ wie verärgert sie war. Schließlich entschied sie sich und beschloss am Nächsten morgen schon besonders früh aufzustehen.

Die Nacht fiel sehr kurz aus und Hermine erwachte bereits um 6Uhr. Sie hatte noch eine Stunde Zeit bevor Draco etwa aufstehen würde. Sich die Augen reibend schälte sie sich dann aus ihrem Bett und legte über das Badezimmer einen Stille-Zauber. Erst darauf ging sie duschen und machte sich die Haare. Immerhin wollte sie ihren Zimmernachbar nicht aufwecken, denn alles umsonst wollte sie nun nicht machen. Vor sich hin summend griff sie nach Dracos Shampoo und schraubte den Deckel herunter. Sie freute sich schon unheimlich auf das Ergebnis. Zu schade, dass sie es wahrscheinlich nicht zu sehen bekam.

Dracos Wecker machte sich um Punkt 7Uhr morgens bemerkbar und schimpfend befreite er sich aus dem Würgegriff seiner Decke. Er war total kaputt. Und jetzt auch noch in den Unterricht? Diesen Morgen verfluchend tapste er Richtung Bad und stellte sich erstmal, auch um richtig wach zu werden, unter die Dusche. Im Nebenzimmer war noch alles still. Vielleicht schlief Hermine noch oder sie war bereits wach, überlegte er während er sich am ganzen Körper einseifte. Nachdem er seine morgendliche Prozedur mit Waschen, Rasieren und anziehen vollends hinter sich hatte, warf er noch einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel.

„Huch...?", flüsterte er und entdeckte auf dem Schränkchen neben dem Waschbecken einen kleinen Zettel. Eine geschwungene Handschrift, eindeutig von einer Frau. Neugierig begann er zu lesen.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_ich hoffe du hattest zwischen 23-24Uhr viel Spaß gestern Nacht. Ich hatte ihn nämlich nicht._

_Übrigens, das steht dir sehr gut!_

_Hermine _

Verwirrt blickte Draco auf und ließ geschockt den Zettel zu Boden fallen. Was um alles in der Welt war das? Schmale aber parallel verlaufende rote Streifen hatten sich in seinem Haar verbreitet und schienen immer mehr zu werden bis nur noch wenig blond zu sehen war. „GRANGER!", brüllte er außer sich vor Wut und stapfte in ihr Schlafzimmer, doch dieses war leer. Dieses verdammte Schlammblut, dachte er sich, und ging zurück ins Bad. Vielleicht konnte er diese Farbe raus waschen, bezweifelte es aber fast. Immerhin sollte dies so was wie eine Rache sein, oder? Aber für was? Siedend heiß fiel es ihm ein. Dumbledore hatte etwas von patrouillieren gesagt! War dies zwischen 23 und 24Uhr gewesen? So muss es gewesen sein.

Nun, da hatte er eben keine Zeit gehabt, überlegte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln um die Lippen, welches ihm aber sofort wieder gefror als er erneut in den Spiegel blickte. „Glaubst du mit mir kann man alles machen?", fragte er sein eigenes Spiegelbild und schwor sich im gleichen Augenblick, entweder er kam hinter Grangers Geheimnis oder er würde genauso Rache für dies üben, wie sie es für gestern getan hatte! Mit einem Malfoy konnte man nicht umgehen wie es einem gerade in den Kram passte!

Zu seiner Überraschung war die Farbe doch auswaschbar und nun war er gezwungen sich zu beeilen und musste das Frühstück ausfallen lassen um nicht in Snapes Unterricht zu spät zu kommen. Auch wenn er keinen Ärger bekommen würde, wenn dem so sein sollte. Verpasster Unterrichtsstoff hieß wieder nachholen und darauf hatte er keine Lust. In den kommenden Tagen würden sie sowieso genug Hausaufgaben bekommen.

Zeitgleich mit Snape betrat er das Klassenzimmer und suchte sich einen Platz. Es war nur noch ein leere neben Pansy - also würde er sich seinem Schicksal fügen. Sie schenkte ihm ein anzügliches Lächeln, welches er nur kalt erwiderte. Nur wegen ein bisschen Spaß gestern, und er hatte ihr deutlich gesagt, dass es sich hier um nichts Ernstes handelte, da dachte sie, dass sie dadurch bei ihm ein paar Sympathiepunkte gesammelt hatte? Sollte sie weiter träumen!

Sie hatten Zaubertränke, wie jedes Jahr, mit den Gryffindors. Hermine sah recht gelangweilt aus. Seit wann war sie so desinteressiert wenn es darum ging etwas zu lernen? Sich wundernd versuchte er ihren Blick aufzufangen um ihr zu verdeutlichen was er von dieser morgendlichen Überraschung hielt. Doch sie schien einfach nicht zu ihm gucken zu wollen. Resigniert gab er auf.

„Draco! Hast du schon das Neuste gehört?", lenkte Pansy ihn ab und seufzend verneinte er. Ja, der morgendliche Tratsch begann. „Es geht um die Granger!", versuchte Pansy ihm ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen, doch nachdem sie merkte, dass er wirklich nichts wusste, klopfte sie ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und schenkte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick. „Also wirklich, du wohnst doch mit ihr zusammen... Dann weißt du nicht, dass sie schreiend, zitternd und nach Luft japsend in der Verwandlungsstunde vor einem kleinen Feuerchen saß, dass sie gezaubert hatte?", fragte Pansy dann und Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Ja, das war wirklich interessant. Und darauf war sie dann im Krankenflügel gelandet, das machte Sinn. Aber hatte Granger Angst vor Feuer? Er konnte es fast nicht glauben. Da musste mehr im Spiel sein. Die letzten Jahre hatte sie doch auch nie geschrieen wenn etwas dergleichen war. Selbst nicht als Weasley sich im letzten Jahr den Festumhang während Halloween in Brand gesteckt hatte. Er schmunzelte bei diesem Gedanken. Es war wirklich amüsant gewesen.

Doch lange Zeit hatte er nicht mehr zum nachdenken, denn Snape begann mit seinem Unterricht und ebenfalls damit die Gryffindors zu schikanieren. Er schrieb die Zutaten für den Zaubertrank an die Tafel und forderte die Klasse auf das erste Kapitel in ihren Büchern zu lesen und erst danach sich die benötigten Materialien aus den Regalen zu holen. Wie in den letzten Jahren zuvor ließ es schon nach einiger Zeit einen enormen Knall und Nevilles Kessel explodierte. Der ganze Inhalt verteilte sich auf dem Boden und Harrys Brille schmolz durch den heißen Dampf. Dabei konnte Hermine sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Snape jedoch war nicht nach Grinsen, er rastete wieder einmal aus, schrie Neville an er solle gefälligst aufpassen und zog den Schülern 20 Punkte ab. Hermine hielt den Atem an. Diese Summe an Punkten bedeutete, dass sie nun im Minus waren. Die Schule hatte erst seit einigen Tagen begonnen und schon im Minus! Grummelnd wendete sie sich wieder ihrem Trank zu und schimpfe ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer in Gedanken die unmöglichsten Dinge an den Hals. Der Unterricht verlief dann jedoch ohne weitere außergewöhnliche Zwischenfälle und alle waren froh als ein lautes Läuten das Ende der Stunde verkündete.

Als der morgendliche Unterricht vorbei war und Hermine sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer machte, traf sie unterwegs auf Harry. Er warf ihr einen freundlichen Blick zu und versuchte interessiert zu klingen, (was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang) während er fragte: „Na wie hast du dich bereits mit Malfoy eingelebt?"Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an. Warum denn diese Fragen? Jedes Mal wenn Harry oder Ron etwas zu ihr sagten, dann handelte es sich um Draco. Gab es nichts Interessanteres mehr an ihr? Sich ärgernd lief sie ohne ein Wort zu antworten hocherhoben Hauptes davon und ließ einen etwas verdutzten Harry zurück. Er hatte doch nur versucht ein wenig Konversation zu machen.

Keine 50 Schritte weiter traf Hermine auf Draco, der sie schon mit einem bösen Gesicht begrüßte. „Ohhh das Schlammblut. Hat dir das heute Morgen den richtigen Kick versetzt? Hat dich das richtig geil gemacht, dass du mir einen kleinen Scherz gespielt hast?"Hermine sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich geil werden? Wenn die Gedanken mit dir verbunden sind? Na soweit kommt es noch!", gab sie ihm dann nur angriffslustig zurück und winkte kurz darauf aber ab um weiter zu kommen. Sie hatte noch einiges an Arbeit zu tun. Als Draco und Hermine jedoch dann zusammen im Wohnraum standen fiel ihr noch etwas ein: „Ach, Dumbledore hat mich heute noch einmal daran erinnert: Morgen Abend findet dieses Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern statt. Wir werden uns um 19Uhr hier bei uns treffen. Sei pünktlich!"

Draco sah ihr nach wie sie nach diesen Worten in ihrem Zimmer verschwand und entschied sich ebenfalls erstmal seine Bücher zusammen zu suchen um noch ein wenig zu lernen. Aber Pansy's Worte ließen ihm immer noch keine richtige Ruhe. Ihn beschäftigte Hermines Geheimnis viel mehr als er zugeben wollte. Aber wie konnte er dahinter kommen?

Er bezweifelte stark, dass Hermine ein Denkarium hatte. Immerhin war sie ja noch nicht älter als 17. Aber dies wäre die einfachste Lösung gewesen. Er hätte mit etwas Glück die richtigen Informationen gefunden und somit schon gewusst was die ganze Zeit in ihrem Kopf vorging. Er könnte genauso Harry oder Ron belauschen, aber dies wäre weit unter seiner Würde gewesen und hätte nur halb soviel Spaß gemacht. Außerdem schien es fast so als würde Hermine gar nicht mehr so oft mit den beiden Jungen ihre Zeit verbringen. Nicht, dass er sie etwa beobachtet hatte... Nein, er ganz bestimmt nicht!

Er versuchte sich weiter abzulenken, blätterte noch einmal in seinen Büchern und versuchte sich auf den Text vor ihm zu konzentrieren. „Verdammt, dieses dumme, kleine, hässliche Schlammblut...!"Doch wieder stoppte er. Naja, dass stimmte so vielleicht nicht ganz. Dumm war sie jedenfalls nicht und über das hässlich. Er musste zugeben sie hatte sich von dem kleinen Mädchen, dass sie einmal war wirklich zur Frau entwickelt. Und es gab Mädchen, die sie ihres Aussehens wegen bestimmt beneideten. „Ohhh!", stöhnte er, was er da schon wieder dachte! War er nun verrückt geworden? „RAUS AUS MEINEM KOPF!", schrie er verzweifelt und keinen Moment später ging hinter ihm eine Tür auf.

„Was brüllst du hier so rum?!", fragte eine aufgebrachte Hermine und kam nun gänzlich in den Wohnraum gelaufen. Draco stützte genervt seinen Kopf auf die Hände und starrte sie nur an. „Ich schreie wann es mir danach beliebt!", antwortete er nur und tat so als wäre er ganz in ein Buch vertieft. „Aha!", meinte Hermine nur und es wurde deutlich was sie von dieser Aussage hielt. „Wenn das so ist...!", sie holte mit einem ihrer Arme aus und machte eine schweifende Armbewegung während sie einen leichten Knicks andeutete. „Dann möchte ich eure Majestät nicht weiter stören!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen und bemerkte, dass sie in einer ihrer Hände ein kleines Buch in einem roten Einband hielt. Dies war eindeutig keines der Schulbücher. Konnte es möglich sein, dass Hermine etwa Tagebuch schrieb? Ein hinterlistiges Grinsen spiegelte sich in seinen Zügen wider und er sah zu Hermine auf. „Was hast du denn da? Willst du deine Erlebnisse für die Nachwelt zugänglich machen? Schreibst du an einer Biografie, na?", fragte er und lachte auf.

Einen Moment sah das braunhaarige Mädchen ihr Gegenüber nur an und überlegte krampfhaft was sie ihm zur Antwort geben konnte. Doch allein dieses Schweigen war für Draco eine Bestätigung. Er hatte recht: Sie schrieb Tagebuch. Das war eindeutig ein Vorteil für ihn. Hermine hingegen drehte sich auf der Stelle um, schob das Buch in eine Seitentasche ihrer Schulrobe und rannte aus dem Wohnraum, hinaus in den Flur.

Sie ging einige Treppen hinauf, lief ein paar Gänge entlang, ohne wirklich ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben. „Na junge Dame?", sprach eines der Portraits sie an. Es war ein alter Mann mit einem großen spitzen Hut auf dem Kopf, der in allen möglichen Farben zu leuchten schien. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war geprägt von hohen Wangenknochen, die ihn fast ein bisschen aristokratisch wirken ließen. Hermine blieb stehen und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Es ist lange her, dass mich jemand außer dem Schulleiter besuchen kommt. Sagt mir, junge Dame, was führt euch hierher?"

Wie meinte er das? Es war schon lange niemand mehr hier gewesen? Sie blickte sich ein wenig verwirrt um und bemerkte, dass sie tatsächlich in einem Gang gelandet war, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Es schien fast so als hätte sie sich doch nach all den Jahren wieder einmal verlaufen.

„Ich schätze, ich habe meinen eigentlichen Weg aus den Augen verloren!", gab sie ihm nur simpel zu Antwort. Sie würde dem Portrait ganz sicher nicht sagen, dass sie einfach keine Lust auf Draco hatte und gedankenverloren darauf in Hogwarts herum spaziert war.

„Ach ja? Dann, meine junge Dame, wäre es sicher von Vorteil, wenn Ihr nicht in diese Sackgasse hier laufen, sondern umdrehen würdet.", teilte ihr der Mann mit dem bunten Hut mit und Hermine nickte nur. Wo war sie hier nur gelandet?

Doch entgegen des Ratschlages ging sie gerade in diese Sackgasse und öffnete die erst beste Tür. Mal sehen was das hier eigentlich war, dachte Hermine sich und blickte sich um. Ein runder Raum wurde nur von einer Fackel erhellt und erstreckte sich in seiner vollen Größe vor ihr. Die Wände waren rundum bemalt. Kein Fleck wies auch nur die kleinste Stelle graue Steinmauer auf, stattdessen waren Bäume, Pflanzen, Rehe und ein kleiner Bach zu sehen. Wer hatte sich diese Mühe gemacht und diesen Raum so wunderschön verziert, wenn doch niemand hier her kam?

Von allem bezaubert und aufs tiefste beeindruckt schritt sie in das Zimmer und die Tür hinter ihr fiel klappernd in sein Schloss. Keine Minute später drehte sich alles um sie und eine Sekunde lang war alles finster, die kleine Lichtquelle, die bis eben noch hier war, hatte sich wie in Luft aufgelöst. Doch dann war von einem auf den anderen Augenblick alles anders. Sie bemerkte mit einem leichten Schock, dass sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts war. Der Raum war verschwunden und hatte sich in eine kleine, reale, Waldlichtung verwandelt. Die Sonne schien durch die Baumdecke und hier und da zwitscherte ein Vogel während der Bach munter vor sich hin plätscherte.

Hermine machte probeweise ein paar Schritte. Vielleicht war dies ja alles nur Illusion, doch dem schien nicht so. Sie lief einige Meter entlang, dann um einen Baum herum und tauchte eine Fingerspitze in das klare Wasser. Es war angenehm kühl wie sie überrascht bemerkte. „Wunderschön!", murmelte sie und plötzlich wurde wieder alles schwarz um sie herum. Alles drehte sich und sie fand sich, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, wieder in dem runden Raum.

Sie drehte sich um und sah im Schein der Fackel, wie Malfoy ihr kleines Buch in der Hand hielt. Konzentriert las er und seine Mimik verriet keinerlei Gefühl. Total überrascht und geschockt stand sie einen Augenblick nur da. Wie....wie konnte er nur? Sie spürte Tränen in ihren Augen, rannte auf ihn zu und riss ihm das Buch aus der Hand. „Wie konntest du nur?!", fragte sie nur leise und lief dann schnellen Schrittes an ihm vorbei.

_So, das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit! Und ich versuche nächsten Freitag das Ding hoch zu laden ‚ggg' Freue mich natürlich über jedes Review..._

_Grüße, eure Monja_


	7. Aussöhnung mit Folgen

_Wieder vielen lieben Dank an alle die mir ein Review geschrieben haben. Und da Faith nicht zu erreichen war, hat Diamond für mich beta gelesen knuddldrückumarm DANKE!_

_**Sandy:**_ _Nicht böse werden :( Deswegen geht's hier auch schon weiter..._

**_DiamondOfOcean alias ‚Leerzeichen':_** _Ich bitte vielmals um Vergebung! Hihi... Das nächste Mal sag ich dir Bescheid welche FF's von mir sind... aber bitte bitte nicht sauer sein ‚knuddl'_

**_precious-blood:_** _Danke schön, ich geb mir auch Mühe..._

_**Kim:** Du versuchst mich mit H/Dr-Slash zu quälen? ‚heuuuullllll' Wie gemein -.-_

_**Haunted-Jess:** Freut mich :)_

_**Lilly**: Danke..._

_**SarahBlack:** knuddl Thx :-)_

_**Teufelsweib:** Hier kommt die Auflösung, wie sie reagiert... Hoffe ich hab nicht unter/übertrieben :-)_

_**Anyjule:** Nur weil sie mit Malfoy schläft, heißt das ja nicht, dass sie es mit jedem macht. Also auch nur indirekt Schul-Hure hihi 'g'_

_**HexenLady:** Jap hier geht's weiter. ‚g'_

_**Beckhamfan2:**_ _Die meisten fanden mein Ende eher gemein. Aber ‚cool' find ich eindeutig besser ‚lol' Neeeee... Spaß ‚g'_

_**Arch:** Also, sie geht in das Zimmer und sobald sie es betritt steht sie auf dieser Lichtung. Nach einer Weile wird wieder alles schwarz und sie steht wieder in dem Zimmer. Und dann steht da Malfoy in der Tür mit ihrem Tagebuch...und eben selbiges hatte sie ja eigentlich im Umhang. Aber keine Panik wenn dus nicht verstanden hast, es wird noch genauer erklärt. Der Raum spielt noch eine große Rolle. Immerhin ist das Genre dieser Geschichte nicht nur Romance ‚g' Wünsche dir noch viel Spaß beim lesen..._

_**SisterGreen:** Genau, heute geht's weiter ‚g'_

_**Sachmet:** Danke schön für dein Review... Hier das geforderte Kapitel ‚ggggg'_

.

.

**Kapitel 6: Aussöhnung mit Folgen**

Draco hatte einen Moment mit sich gerungen, ob er ihr wirklich folgen sollte. Aber was sonst sollte sie mit ihrem Tagebuch in der Hand tun, als sich irgendwo einen Platz zum Schreiben zu suchen? Vielleicht konnte er aus dem Schatten heraus einen Blick hinein erhaschen.

Unbemerkt folgte er ihr und war schon fast am Verzweifeln, als sie erneut in irgendeinen Gang einbog. Ob sie überhaupt wusste wohin sie lief? Doch dann machte sie urplötzlich stopp und begann eine Unterhaltung mit einem der Portraits. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. Er sollte wahrscheinlich doch besser wieder umkehren, das hier führte zu keinem Ergebnis. Doch just in diesem Moment öffnete Hermine eine der Türen und trat ein. Geschwind huschte er hinterher und wartete einige Sekunden, bevor er auch leise die Tür öffnete. Vorsichtig spähte er durch den kleinen Türspalt, aber Hermine war nicht mehr zu sehen.

Wo war sie hin? Sich wundernd machte er die Tür vollends auf und fand vor sich auf dem Boden das kleine rote Buch, daneben lag ihr Zauberstab. Er konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen. Wieso schmiss sie ihr Tagebuch einfach so in der Gegend herum? Und ihren Zauberstab...?

Er hob beides auf und blätterte die ersten Seiten in dem ersehnten Gegenstand um. Tatsächlich, es war ihr Tagebuch. Es enthielt ganz vorne Einträge, die bereits Jahre zuvor verfasst wurden. Doch dann fand er, was er suchte:

„Liebes Tagebuch,

ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ich dachte, es sei schlimm meine Eltern jede Nacht sich gegenseitig anschreien zu hören. Ich dachte, es sei schlimm, dass ich nun ganz alleine bin. Aber am schlimmsten sind meine Albträume und die unbändigen Schmerzen der Trauer in mir. Jede Nacht suchen sie mich heim, jede Nacht höre ich meine Mutter brüllen; Mich beschuldigen, dass ich an ihrem Tod Schuld sei. Und ja verdammt, ich bin Schuld! Als ich damals nachts aufgewacht bin, alles um mich herum in Flammen stand, mein Vater uns Stunden zuvor verlassen hatte, da habe ich in meiner Panik nicht in das Wohnzimmer genauer hinein geschaut. Sie würde leben wenn ich..."

Plötzlich wurde ihm brutal das Buch aus der Hand gerissen und er sah in das Gesicht einer weinenden Hermine. Sie bebte regelrecht vor Zorn. Einen Moment fürchtete er fast zu weit gegangen zu sein, rief sich dann aber in Erinnerung, dass es sich hier nur um das Schlammblut handelte. Um Granger! Also... was machte es schon?

Sie packte noch ihren Zauberstab und rannte an ihm vorbei. Er hörte sie noch aus der Entfernung schluchzen. Wohl oder Übel musste er zu geben, irgendetwas war da in seinem Inneren... irgendetwas sagte ihm, er sollte ihr hinter rennen. Aber verdammt, er war ein Malfoy! Ihr würde er ganz bestimmt nicht nachgehen.

Also setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung und dachte über das eben Gelesene nach. Ihr Geheimnis hatte er wohl gelüftet, das würde auch ihre Angst vor dem Feuer erklären.

Aber wieso machte sie sich schuldig für den Tod ihrer Mutter? So wie es klang, konnte sie doch gar nichts dafür.

Irgendwann kam er gedankenverloren an der Statue zu seinem Wohnbereich an und er nannte das Passwort. „STOOOP!", hörte er dann eilig jemanden brüllen und einige Schritte hinter ihm kamen Ron und Harry angerannt. „Wir wollen zu Hermine!", verkündete Harry kalt und ließ Draco gar keine Zeit, um etwas zu entgegen. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie überhaupt da war. Aber wo sollte sie sonst hingerannt sein?

Noch ehe er irgendetwas tun konnte, hatten sich die beiden Jungen an ihm vorbei gedrückt und liefen schnurstracks in den Wohnraum. „Die rechte Tür, Idioten!", meinte Draco dann nur gleichgültig und ließ sich in einem der Sessel nieder. Insgeheim hoffte er darauf, dass Hermine die beiden hochkantig hinaus schmeißen würde, wenn sie nun einfach hier auftauchen würden. Doch die beiden klopfen und traten ein. Still schweigend und seinen Blick stets auf die Tür gerichtet, blieb er abwartend sitzen. Aber es geschah nichts, die beiden blieben.

Hermine lag mit dem Kopf in den Kissen und die Tränen liefen unnachlässig ihre blassen Wangen hinab. Sie hasste Malfoy! Sie hasste ihn aus tiefstem Herzen! Wie konnte er nur ihre geheimsten Gedanken einfach so lesen? Wie konnte er nur...? Sie wusste nicht genau wie viel er erfahren hatte, denn immerhin war sie nicht allzu lange in dem seltsamen Raum gewesen. Aber es war bestimmt ausreichend gewesen um einiges _zu viel_ zu wissen. Warum zum Teufel, wenn überhaupt jemand etwas über sie wissen musste, war es ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy? Hatte sich ihr Schicksal gegen sie verschworen?

Und wie kam er an ihren Zauberstab und das Buch überhaupt heran? Wahrscheinlich sind alle Gegenstände bis auf ihre Kleidung in dem Raum zurückgeblieben. Wie das geschehen sein könnte, konnte sie sich zwar nicht erklären, aber anders war es fast nicht möglich.

Sie wünschte sich, Draco nie mehr sehen zu müssen, wie sollte sie ihm nur in die Augen blicken? Womöglich wusste morgen schon die ganze Schule Bescheid. Denn sie zweifelte stark daran, dass er schweigen würde.

Womöglich würden die Leute sie schräg angucken. Würden sagen: „Hier, da kommt das Mädchen, das ihre eigene Mutter umgebracht hat!"

Ach verdammt, warum konnte nicht einfach alles zu Ende sein? Sie wollte nicht mehr!

Aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt blickte sie Richtung Tür, was wollte Malfoy denn nun? Es klopfte noch einmal leise und mit einem „Ja?" ihrerseits traten zwei Personen ein. Sie wischte sich kurz die Tränen aus den Augen und erkannte dann Ron und Harry. Was wollten denn die beiden hier?

„Hey Hermine!", begrüßte Ron sie und im selben Augenblick machten beide ein ganz erschrockenes Gesicht. „Was ist denn los?!", fragten die Jungs wie aus einem Munde und setzten sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Nichts!", sagte sie nur beherrscht und versuchte mit einer flinken Handbewegung die Tränen wegzuwischen. „Alles ok!", bestätigte sie sich noch einmal selbst und wusste selber, wie falsch dies alles klang.

„Wieso lügst du, Herm? Du weißt doch, dass du mit uns reden kannst!", erinnerte Harry sie und legte tröstend einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „So? Weiß ich das?"Beide Jungen sahen die Schulsprecherin ein wenig verdutzt an. „Du hör mal, wir hatten in letzter Zeit wirklich wenig Zeit für dich. Ich hatte da mit Ginny ein wenig... Nun ja.... Und Ron, der hatte da mit... Ach ist doch egal. Und jedes Mal wenn wir versucht haben mit dir zu reden, da hast du abgeblockt. So wie du im Flur einfach davon gerannt bist... Hör mal, es tut uns Leid!", erklärte Harry und Ron pflichtete fleißig bei, indem er heftig am Nicken war.

Hermine schluchzte noch einmal laut und fand sich plötzlich gefangen in einer Umarmung von Harry. „Und jetzt hör auf zu weinen und erzähl uns was passiert ist!", meinte er nur und strich sanft über ihren Kopf. Beide warteten noch einen Moment, bis sie gänzlich aufgehört hatte zu weinen und ließen sie sich noch kurz beruhigen. „Draco....ich meine, Malfoy... Er hat... mein Tagebuch.... Ich weiß nicht wie....ich...", stotterte Hermine und wieder bahnte sich eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg über ihre Wange. Ron blickte sie daraufhin nur geschockt an. „Er hat dein Tagebuch geklaut und gelesen?"

Sie nickte nur schwach.

„Malfoy ist so ein Arsch! Den werd ich mir vorknöpfen!"Schimpfend stand Ron auf und stapfte zur Tür hinaus. Von ihrem Bett aus konnte Hermine ihn schon brüllen hören: „MALFOY, KOMM SOFORT HER!"Harry warf ihr noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und verschwand dann ebenfalls im Wohnraum.

Sie hörte wie Malfoy versuchte sich zu verteidigen, doch waren Rons Beschimpfungen um einiges lauter. Harry versuchte gelegentlich die Situation zu entschärfen, obwohl er genauso gereizt wie Ron zu sein schien. Hermine wurde das zu viel und ging ebenfalls hinaus, obwohl sie überhaupt keine Lust auf ihren Zimmernachbarn hatte.

Genau im selben Moment sauste Rons Faust nach vorn und traf Malfoy genau auf die Nase. Ein hässliches Knacksen wurde laut und Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Völlig überrascht griff Malfoy sich an die schmerzende Nase und fühlte etwas Nasses. Er blutete. Die leichte Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen jagte jedoch eine stechende Schmerzenswelle durch seinen Kopf, den er noch im hintersten Winkel zu spüren schien. Stöhnend zog er seine Hand zurück.

Ron wich geschockt ein paar Schritte zurück. „Komm Harry, wir gehen!" Mit diesen Worten zog er seinen besten Freund, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Malfoy, aus dem Wohnraum.

Hermine rannte jedoch auf Malfoy zu und packte ihn stumm am Handgelenk. Ohne Protest ließ er sich von ihr durch die Gänge Richtung Krankenflügel schleppen, seine rechte Hand unter die Nase haltend, sodass keine Blutstropfen auf den Boden treffen konnten.

Hermine hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie soweit gehen würden. Sie hätte von Ron nicht gedacht, dass er ihm einfach die Nase brach. Und wieder war sie Schuld! Warum war sie nicht hart geblieben, hätte es für sich behalten? Es schien fast, als würde sie immer das Falsche tun. Sie sollte sich wirklich zurückziehen, bevor sie noch anderen schaden konnte.

Draco stöhnte wieder vor Schmerz und seine Hand färbte sich langsam aber sicher in einen dunklen Rot-Ton. Das Blut schoss wie bei einem Sturzbach aus seiner Nase und mit jedem noch so kleinen Tropfen fühlte sich Hermine schuldiger. Und als endlich der Krankenflügel vor ihnen auftauchte, sie ihn zu Madame Pomfrey brachte und diese erschrocken über all das Blut aufkeuchte, da fühlte sie sich fast ein bisschen erleichterter. Gleich würde er keine Schmerzen mehr haben. Er sprach kein Wort, ließ Madame Pomfreys Behandlung einfach über sich ergehen. Hermine währenddessen stand nur stumm in einer Ecke und beobachtete das Geschehen. Ein Teil von ihr schrie danach, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Immerhin war das der Junge, der ihr Tagebuch einfach gelesen hatte! Der sie all die Jahre gepiesackt hatte, der sie nachts alleine gelassen hatte. Jedoch gewann die andere Hälfte: Der Teil, der ihr die Schuld zu sprach; Dass er immerhin nur wegen ihr hier lag, dass er all die Schmerzen nur wegen ihr erleiden musste. Also würde sie hier bleiben.

Nachdem die Krankenpflegerin einen Moment aus dem Zimmer gehuscht war und Draco nun auf einem der Betten lag, schaute er sie einen Moment nur aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen. Ohne jegliche Empfindung, nicht einmal Gleichgültigkeit konnte sie darin erkennen. Wie sollte sie das deuten? Wollte er, dass sie ging? Sollte sie sich entschuldigen? Nein, er hatte verdammt noch mal ihr Tagebuch gelesen! Einen Teufel würde sie tun!

Als er sie wieder anblickte, wurde es deutlich unangenehm und sie entschied genug herum gestanden zu sein und drehte sich ohne eine Verabschiedung einfach um und lief hinaus auf den Gang.

Nichts mit sich anfangen zu wissen lief sie einfach los. In Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass ihre Füße sie direkt wieder zu dem Portrait führten. Der Mann mit dem bunten Hut blickte sie erstaunt an. Ein Grinsen bildete sich in seinem Gesicht und er begrüßte sie freundlich: „Guten Tag, junge Dame. Schon wieder hier?"

Hermine lächelte nur gezwungen und nickte schwach. Sollte sie noch einmal in den seltsamen Raum gehen? Nur um zu testen, ob es wieder funktionierte? Ob sie wieder auf dieser Lichtung landen würde? Sie konnte es ja versuchen. Vielleicht würde sie dann auch herausfinden was es damit auf sich hatte.

Sie verabschiedete sich wortkarg bei dem Mann und lief zur Tür. Das Zimmer hatte sich nicht verändert. Wieder wurde der Raum nur von spärlichem Licht erhellt und alles war in eine unheimliche Atmosphäre getaucht. Für einen Moment ließ sie nur ihren Blick über die Wandmalereien schweifen. Wieder machte sich Erstaunen in ihr breit. Wie schön es doch aussah. Den kleinen Bach, der so herrlich frisch war, erkannte sie auf der linken Seite des Raumes. Einen alten Baum erkannte sie ebenfalls wieder. Diese Malerei zeigte genau den Ort, an dem sie gewesen war. Ohne weiter nachzudenken schritt sie gerade auf eine Stelle zu, die direkt neben dem Bach lag.

Alles um sie herum wurde schwarz, ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl machte sich bemerkbar. Doch genauso schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder. Eine milde Brise strich über ihre Wangen und Hermine fand sich auf der Lichtung wieder. Es hatte also doch wieder geklappt!

Einige Vögel, die es sich auf den Ästen über ihr bequem gemacht hatten, zwitscherten fröhlich ihr Lied und Hermine beschloss ebenfalls, sich hier ein wenig auszuruhen. Sie legte sich mitten in das Gras, streckte ihre Arme von sich und lauschte der Natur. Wie friedlich es hier doch war. Warum hatte sie diesen Ort nicht schon vorher entdeckt?

In einer Welt zwischen wachen und träumen ließ sie ihren Gedanken freien Lauf und wieder einmal führte es sie zu ihrer Mutter und jener Nacht als ihr Leben sich schlagartig verändert hatte. Bald kamen die Weihnachtsferien. Würde sie zu ihrem Vater gehen? Oder sollte sie hier bleiben? Hatte sie denn überhaupt noch ein Zuhause? Wahrscheinlich wollte ihr Vater nicht, dass sie nach Hause kam. Sie könnte ihm ja schreiben. Vielleicht...

Plötzlich schreckte Hermine auf. Etwas stimmte nicht! Ein großer Schatten breitete sich über ihr aus und eine Totenstille legte sich über die Lichtung. Erschrocken blickte sie ihrem Gegenüber ins Gesicht. Oh mein Gott! Wer oder was war das?

.

.

_Nettes Ende, oder? Ihr könnt ja mal raten wer das sein könnte, der Hermine hier so überrascht hat...'gggg' Tipp: Nicht Draco!_

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich bin ein bisschen unzufrieden mit dem Kapitel... und es ist sogar ein wenig kürzer als die bisherigen. Aber das nächste wird besser, ich versprechs! Allerdings flieg ich am Mittwoch für eine Woche nach Mallorca und weiß somit nicht wann und wie ich zum schreiben und posten komme! Habt ein bisschen Geduld... (Vielleicht schaff ich's auch noch vor Mittwoch ‚g') _

_So und jetzt bitte auf den lila Button klicken und ein Review hinterlassen, jaaaa? ‚liebguggt' _

_Grüße, Monja_


	8. Der verbotene Wald

**Vielen vielen vielen vielen Dank fürs Reviewn an ****_Lorelai Ferron_****_, Jamira, Lavender, Teufelsweib, Meike, precious-blood, Sachmet, Soulsister3000, Weihnachtskeks3, Lilly, _****_Dark.Trinithy_****_, DiamondOfOcean, haunted-jess, HexenLady, Lily-doro schnabel_** **und** **_Anonym_** (**Hinterlass das nächste Mal doch nen Namen ;-) ),**** ! Bald hab ich die 100 ‚freuenddurchdieGegendtanzt' Und hier noch mal Danke an meine Beta Faith! **

_Und jetzt geht's los: _

**Kapitel 7: Der verbotene Wald**

Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht. In ihrem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen und nichts schien mehr Real. Sie fühlte sich in einen schlechten Traum versetzt und langsam wich dem Unglauben Panik. Vorsichtig tastete sie hinter sich in das Gras, bekam ein Büschel zu greifen und riss daran. Nicht wissend was zu tun, kroch sie nun ihren Blick nicht wendend, einige Meter nach hinten in der Versuchung so allem zu entkommen. Sie wusste, dass sie die Situation nicht unterschätzte. Sie war zweifellos in Gefahr. Dies war kein Mensch. Sie hatte so etwas in ihren kühnsten Träumen noch nicht gesehen.

Ihr Blick wanderte von den Füßen – oder da wo zumindest die Füße sein sollten – nach oben. Zwei leuchtend gelbe Punkte funkelten ihr entgegen. Unzweifelhaft die Augen. Der restliche Kopf war mehr eckig als rundlich und die dünnen Lippen, oder zumindest das was sie als solche ausmachte, waren gespannt aufeinander gepresst. Grell rot mit dunkleren fast schwarzen Flecken fiel eine Art Robe an seinem Körper hinab. Er war mindestens zweimal so groß wie Hermine und schon alleine diese Tatsache machte ihr Angst.

Es stieß einen grunzenden Laut aus, der aber scheinbar nicht seinen Lippen entsprang sondern viel mehr aus einer anderen Körpergegend zu stammen schien. Es fröstelte sie und eine Gänsehaut überzog ihre Arme.

Langsam fand sie ihre Sprache wieder, war sich aber nicht sicher ob dieses Wesen überhaupt verstehen konnte was sie sagte. Obwohl es doch einen recht menschlichen, wenn auch übernatürlichen großen Körper besaß. Allerdings konnte sie nicht sagen ob dieses Ungeheuer mehr schwebte oder etwa doch auf zwei Beinen stand. Seine Robe, die mehr einer Mönchskutte glich, berührte gerade so den Boden, dass sie deutliche das grüne Gras streifte.

„Was... Wer bist du?", stotterte sie und erntete darauf nur einen weiteren grunzenden Laut. Instinktiv wich Hermine noch ein Stück weiter nach hinten. Ihr Gegenüber machte aber keinerlei Anstalten sich auch nur zu bewegen und schien sie genauso zu mustern.

„Mensch!", grollte es dann urplötzlich in enormer Lautstärke über die Lichtung und ein leichter Schauer jagte der Gryffindor den Rücken hinab. Es klang wie eine Beschimpfung!

Fieberhaft überlegte sie wie sie sich hier heraus helfen konnte, doch in ihrem wirren durcheinander das nicht einmal annähernd mit „klaren Gedanken"beschrieben werden konnte, war es unmöglich. Sie tastete mit zittriger Hand ihre Robe hinab und versuchte ihren Zauberstab ausfindig zu machen, doch ohne Erfolg. Einen Moment erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Malfoy ihr Tagebuch in der Hand gehalten hatte. Auch dieses hatte sie in ihrer Umhangtasche gehabt und war zurück geblieben.

Verflucht warum hatte ihre Neugier und die Sehnsucht und Begeisterung dieses ruhigen Ortes sie nur hier her getrieben. Einmal mehr fand sie sich in einer aussichtlosen Angelegenheit wieder. Ohne Zauberstab! Wie viel schlimmer konnte es noch kommen?

Doch sie korrigierte sich gleich darauf als das Wesen sich zu ihr hinab beugte und einen ihrer Arme zu packen schien. Ekel stieg in Hermine auf als sie das glitschige Etwas an ihrer Robe spürte und es sie mit brutalem Druck auf die Beine zog. Ein lauter Schrei entwich ihren Lippen. „Oh Gott, warum immer ich?", fragte sie sich.

Draco dankte der Heilerin im Stillen. Er würde sich nie dazu herab lassen und es ihr direkt ins Gesicht sagen. Aber seine Schmerzen waren verschwunden und seine Nase schien wieder so zu sein wie Stunden zuvor. Er seufzte und tastete vorsichtig mit einem Finger auf die Stelle wo er zuvor noch in feuchtes Blut gefasst hatte. Wunderbar!

Er schwang die Füße über die Bettkante und machte sich auf den Weg auf den Flur hinaus.

„Aber Mr Malfoy!", rief Madame Pomfrey ihm nach, doch er ignorierte es und beschleunigte stattdessen seine Schritte nur.

Dieses verdammte Wiesel! Wieder einmal fühlte er sich in seinem Hass bestätigt. Und Potter natürlich wieder an seiner Seite. Dieses verdammte Gryffindor-Pack! Plötzlich dachte er an Hermine. Komischerweise verspürte er bei ihr nicht mehr denselben Hass, wie er angenommen hatte. Nichts. Einfach nichts. Das war komisch... Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr! Hermine – Schlammblut - Granger... Wo war der Hass hin?

Augenblicklich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, denn Blaise Zabini rannte an ihm vorbei. Als er ihn bemerkte stoppte er mitten in der Bewegung und drehte sich zu Draco um. „Was tust du noch hier? Hast du nicht gehört was gerade draußen vor sich geht? Los komm mit!" Blaise zog Draco am Ärmel mit sich. Verdutzt folgte er seinem Freund in Richtung Eingangsportal. Eine ganze Schar Schüler – ausschließlich Slytherins – stand bereits dort und starrte hinaus. Neugierig bahnte Draco sich einen Weg durch die Menge und stand nun ganz vorne.

Hagrid stand mit einem riesigen Korb, der fast so groß war wie er, im Freien und redete mit einem streng dreinschauenden Mann. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und Draco vernahm von Hagrid ein: „Gut, hoffen wir, dass es klappt. Nicht auszudenken was sonst alles geschehen könnte!"Um was ging es da?

„Hey, was ist das für ein Korb?", fragte er einfach den nächstbesten Schüler. Ein Junge mit kurzen braunen Haaren, einiges kleines als er selbst. Draco kannte ihn vom sehen und wusste dass er einige Klassen unter ihm war. Vielleicht in der Zweiten oder Dritten.

„In dem Korb ist die gefährlichste Schlange, die es gibt. Es ist die Serpentina. Der Mann vom Ministerium hat sie vorbei gebracht. Warum weiß keiner!", flüsterte der Junge und Draco nickte nur. Die Serpentina also. Davon hatte er schon gehört. Von dieser Art gab es nur sehr wenige und sie wurden normal strickt gemieden und keiner wusste eigentlich genau wie eine solche Schlange aussah. Nur extrem selten wurde sie von Menschen ‚benutzt' und dann meistens nur um andere Wesen zu vertreiben oder einzufangen. Wieso also dieses Mal?

Hagrid hatte genug. Er würde diese schaulustigen Slytherins davon jagen. Er würde den Korb gewiss nicht aufmachen und einen nach dem anderen hinein schauen lassen. Etwas heftiger als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte rief er den Schülern zu, dass sie verschwinden sollten. Doch keiner rührte sich. Die einzige Reaktion war ein lautes Murmeln untereinander. „Professor, können wir nicht hinein sehen?!", fragte ein Mädchen, dass etwas abseits stand und versuchte Hagrid freundlich zu zulächeln.

„Nun... Eigentlich.... Sehr Gefährlich, wisst ihr?", versuchte Hagrid sich raus zu reden und blickte noch kurz dem Mann vom Ministerium nach, der nun eben in seiner Kutsche verschwunden war und wieder zurück fuhr. „Da kann viel passieren...!", fügte Hagrid noch hinzu. „Aber Professor, so ein seltenes Tier! Sie müssten sich doch über unser Interesse an dieser Schlange freuen. Immerhin sind Sie Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Tiere!", versuchte ein anderer Schüler ihren Lehrer zu beschwatzen. Und ein anderer pflichtete ihm bei. Nun regneten sämtliche Komplimente auf Hagrid herab und er fand sich in einer lächelten und schmeichelnden Schülermenge wieder.

„Naja, kann ja wohl nicht schaden... Ein kleiner Blick, hört ihr?" Jubelrufe wurden um Draco laut und er musste zu geben, selbst er würde gern einen kleinen Blick riskieren. Seine Neugierde war einfach zu groß und wann bekam man schon so ein Tier zu Gesicht?

Hagrid löste das Schloss vom Deckel des Korbes und hob ihn ein bisschen an. Nichts geschah. „Ah sie schläft, dann könnt ihr gucken kommen!"Die ganze Menge drängte sich nach vorne und Hagrid bemerkte seinen Fehler: „Ah STOOOP! Einer nach dem anderen! Mr Malfoy zuerst!"

Draco, der ganz vorne gestanden hatte ging nun hocherhobenen Hauptes nach vorne. Einen Schritt vor dem Korb blieb er stehen. Er musste sich auf Zehenspitzen stellen um hinein schauen zu können. Doch was er da erblickte war wirklich wert hier herum gestanden zu haben.

Diese Serpentina war extrem lang. Sie erfüllte den ganzen Korb und oben knapp unter dem Rand lag ihr Kopf. Sie war grün und silbern, bemerkte Draco lächelnd. Slytherin Farben. Sie sah recht friedlich aus und gar nicht so gefährlich wie alle sagten.

Später konnte Draco nicht mehr sagen wie es geschehen war. Er wusste nur, dass die Schlange aus ihrem Korb regelrecht heraus geschossen war und er sich auf deren Rücken wieder fand. Die verzweifelten Rufe von Hagrid hinter sich nahm er kaum noch war und war allein damit beschäftigt sich fest zu halten.

Die Schlange steuerte genau auf den Wald zu, schlängelte in enormem Tempo zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und Draco sah schon vor seinem inneren Auge sein Leben an sich vorbei ziehen.

Er betete, dass es einen Gott gab. Dass er jetzt die Augen schließen würde und wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen vorfand. Doch es geschah nichts. Der Wind peitschte um seine Ohren, ließen seine Haare wehen, die er über den Sommer ein Stück länger hatte wachsen lassen. Er musste wahrscheinlich zwei Stunden vor dem Spiegel verbringen, schätzt er, wenn er hier wieder lebend herunter kam. Aber selbige Gedanken verwarf er, als er einen Ast direkt auf sich zu kommen sah. Er schimpfte sich schon einen Idioten in einer solchen Situation über seine Haare nach zu denken. So eitel war er nun auch nicht!

Würde er es schaffen den Kopf einzuziehen? Nun ja, wenn er es nicht schaffte, dann würde es wohl oder übel den ersten kopflosen Malfoy geben. Und wo zum Teufel wollte dieses Vieh eigentlich hin?

Die Schlange schien aber ihren Weg recht gut zu kennen oder sie schlängelte einfach ziellos umher. Draco hingegen drückte jetzt seinen Kopf auf den rauen Rücken so gut es ging. Der Ast peitsche direkt über ihm hinweg und erleichternd aufseufzend setzte er sich wieder auf, aber nur um darauf das Opfer eines zwar kleineren Astes zu werden, aber doch stark genug um ihn voll zu erwischen und ihn vom Rücken der Schlange zu schleudern. Das Ungeheuer zog an ihm vorbei ohne auch nur Notiz zu nehmen. Draco hingegen lag nun auf dem Waldboden, inmitten von Spinnen und anderen Insekten. Angeekelt versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Er war weich gefallen, direkt auf ein großes Moosbeet, sein Bauch wo ihn der Ast erwischt hatte schmerzte dagegen ein wenig. Es hätte deutlich schlimmer ausgehen können. Aber nun hatte er endlich wieder festen Boden unter sich.

Leider hatte er keinerlei Ahnung wo er sich befand. Er war mitten in diesem großen Wald. Links und rechts nur Bäume. Aber irgendetwas war komisch. Er überlegte was es sein konnte und drehte sich um die eigene Achse, seine Umgebung genau beobachtend. Aber es fiel ihm nichts auf. Er machte einen Schritt und einige Zweige krachten unter seinen Füßen fast ohrenbetäubend laut. Dieses Geräusch kam einem Donnergrollen laut. Sich wundernd lauschte er weiter. Moment! Eine fast mörderische Stille hatte sich über den Wald gelegt. „Seltsam!", murmelte er vor sich her und lief eine Weile zwischen den Bäumen umher. Wie kam er hier aus dem verbotenen Wald heraus?

Augenblicklich erschütterte ein schriller Schrei den Wald und durchbrach diese unheimliche Stille. Draco wurde hellhörig und sah sich um. Instinktiv verlangsamte er seine Schritte und schlich vorsichtig in die Richtung wo er die Quelle dieser Stimme vermutete. Was da wohl los war? fragte er sich und drückte sich zwischen großen Büschen hindurch.

Ein erneuter Schrei folgte und diesmal konnte Draco sagen, dass dies kein Ruf der Freude war. Es war ein Schmerzensschrei. Panik, Schmerz, Angst? Er kannte diese Tonlagen nur zu gut. Oft hatte er seinen Vater bei seiner ‚Arbeit' gesehen. In Malfoy Manor waren eigens zu den Zwecken seines ‚geliebten' Vaters im Kerker kleine Verließe eingerichtet worden. Des Öfteren hatten sie Besuch von Muggelgeborenen, Muggeln oder anderen. Die morbide Freude, die sein Vater bei solchen Folter-Spielchen hatte, empfand Draco eher als widerwärtig und pervers. Er hatte sich schon mehr als einmal geschworen, dass er ganz bestimmt nicht so wie Lucius Malfoy werden würde! Er mochte ihm vielleicht in einigen Charaktereigenschaften ähnlich sein, aber dabei wollte er es auch belassen. Er würde kein Todesser werden, er würde keinem dienen. Sein eigener Meister würde er selbst sein!

Sein Umhang verfing sich an einem kleinen Zweig und er musste kurz stoppen um sich wieder zu befreien. Nun spürte er aber die Anwesenheit anderen Personen deutlich. Kurz vor ihm war irgendjemand. Die kommende Nacht erschwerte ihm allerdings seine Sicht und er konnte nicht viel erkennen. Unschwer ließ sich aber ein kleiner Bach ein wenig rechts von ihm wahrnehmen. Hoffentlich war eben dieser nicht sonderlich tief. Er wollte gerade darüber springen als er in einer dunkleren Ecke zwei Gestalten ausmachte. Die eine enorm groß und über die Kleinere gebeugt. Was diese dort machten konnte er aber nicht sagen. Aber mit Sicherheit war der Schrei von der Kleineren gekommen.

Er setzte nun wieder zum Sprung an und erreichte die andere Seite des Baches. Er stand auf einer kleinen Lichtung und über ihm glitzerten die Sterne. Wie lang war er denn schon hier? Als er sich von Blaise hatte mit ziehen lassen war es noch recht hell gewesen.

Die kleinere Gestalt begann zu wimmern und geschockt hielt er mitten in seiner Bewegung inne. Sein Atem stockte. Das war Hermine! Ohne Zweifel sie war es!

„STUPOR!", rief er lautstark und mit einem lauten Knall fiel die große Gestalt um. Er stutzte. Das war kein Mensch. Niemand war um die 3m groß! Er schob den Gedanken bei Seite und lief eilig zu Hermine, welche zitternd am Boden saß. Ihr Umhang hing in zwei großen Fetzen über die Schulter gerade so als hätte ihn jemand in der Mitte durchteilt.

„Hermine?", flüsterte er und ging vor ihr in die Knie. Im ersten Moment schien sie ihn gar nicht wahr zu nehmen, dann sah sie ihm aber in die Augen und als sich ein Ausdruck des Erkennens auf ihrem Gesicht bildete, fiel sie ihm dankbar um den Hals.

Sie drückte sich gegen seine Schulter und etwas hilflos legte er einen Arm um sie. Das ist der Schock, sagte er sich! Der Schock! Aber er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass es ihm nicht gefiel... Er hatte nicht oft jemandem einfach nur im Arm gehalten. So ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Schutz hatte er nicht oft geben oder spüren können. Aber er fand Gefallen daran. Doch spätestens wenn sie bemerkte, wen sie da umarmte, bei wem sie in den Armen lag, würde sie abrupt auffahren und davon laufen, sagte er sich. Doch plötzlich sah sie auf, sah ihm direkt in die sturmgrauen Augen. Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um ihre Züge. Und sie verbarg wieder ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Alles war jetzt egal... Sie war ihm nur dankbar, dass er da war.

_Sodele, das nächste Kapitel. Ich habs vorm Urlaub leider nicht geschafft. Tut mir Leid. Aber dafür jetzt ‚g'_

_Ich bin diesmal auch einigermaßen zufrieden mit dem Kapitel, aber gleichzeitig auch mehr als unsicher. Aber ihr werdet sehen, die Schlange sowie diese „komische Gestalt" werden noch wichtig. Hab ja schon die ganze Story durchgeplant hehe und zwischen Draco und Herm kommen wir langsam auch voran :) _

_Nächsten Freitag gibt's ein neues Kapitel! (Ihr könnt ja bis dahin auch meine andere FF lesen ‚Werungmacht' sie heißt „Verhängnisvolles Gebräu")_

_Ach und noch ganz WICHTIG für alle Hermine/Draco-Fans: Ich hab seit einigen Tagen ein kleines „Projekt"am laufen. Ich hab eine Hermine/Draco-Page erstellt und würde mich freuen wenn ihr mal vorbei schaut: __www.HermineDraco.tk_

_Grüße, Monja_


	9. Kein Ausweg

_So, ich melde mich zurück. Mein Geldbeutel ist nun um einiges leichter, dafür habe ich jetzt eine neue Festplatte (die hoffentlich länger hält als meine alte -.-) und mein Internet funktioniert auch wieder... warum auch immer g Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir diese Verspätung... Ich versuche dieses Mal auch ein extra langes Kapitel... _

_Wieder ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an alle, die mir ein Review da gelassen haben!_

Kapitel 8: Kein Ausweg

Draußen peitschte es den Regen gegen eines der Fenster im Gryffindorraum während die beiden Schüler auf einem der Betten saßen und gedankenverloren hinaus sahen. Wieder wurde lautes Donnergrollen laut. Seit einigen Stunden regnete es ununterbrochen und seit einer Weile hatte sich ein richtiges Unwetter daraus entwickelt.

Ginny saß vor Harry, ihren Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt. Sie genoss diese Wärme und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Wenn Ron das nun sehen könnte!", kicherte sie leise und schüttelte unmerklich ihren Kopf. „Er würde schreien und toben!", bemerkte Harry, nur halb so amüsiert wie seine Freundin. Er mochte den Gedanken wirklich nicht, dass sein bester Freund wegen seiner Beziehung zu Ginny so verärgert war. Selbige kuschelte sich noch näher an Harry und lehnte ihren Kopf zurück. Er fühlte sich schlecht für das was er Ron antat, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte man ihm auch nicht verbieten jetzt nach all den Jahren sich endlich die Geborgenheit und Zärtlichkeit zu holen, die einem jedem Menschen zu stand. Und er hatte Ginny sehr gern.

Augenblicke lang herrschte nur Schweigen und wäre es möglich gewesen, so hätten sie am liebsten die Zeit fest gehalten. Solche Momente gab es viel zu selten. Sie hatten auch nicht viel Zeit und würde man Harry im Mädchenschlafsaal erwischen, dann konnte er sich auf eine erneute Standpauke von McGonagall freuen. Dabei hatte sie ihn schon vor zwei Tagen verwarnt, wenn sie ihn noch einmal hier vorfinden würde, dann würde er sich schrubbend im Pokalzimmer wieder finden und dürfte dort seine Freizeit verbringen. Er verstand diesen Aufstand nicht. Er machte nichts kaputt, er tat Ginny nicht weh und sie würden bestimmt nicht auf die Idee kommen vor dem Abschluss für Nachwuchs zu sorgen. Aber McGonagall schien es wirklich ernst gewesen zu sein.

„Sag mal, wart ihr nun bei Hermine?", wollte Ginny dann urplötzlich wissen und spürte sofort wie sich der Angesprochene deutlich unter ihr versteifte. Er wusste nicht genau wie er ihr dies nun erklären sollte. Zumal er auf der anderen Seite genau wusste, dass sie es so oder so erfahren würde. Spätestens dann, wenn Malfoy es ihnen vorwarf.

„Nun...!", begann Harry und wusste genau, dass Ginny sich noch mehr aufregen würde, wenn sie wüsste was Ron getan hatte und er noch eine Weile so herum druckste. „Wir haben doch so lange darüber diskutiert, dass ihr euch bei Hermine entschuldigt!", frischte Ginny das Thema vom Vorabend wieder auf und rollte genervt ihre Augen. „Haben wir auch. Als wir in ihr Zimmer sind... Hermine hat geweint und daraufhin hat sie uns etwas erzählt. Dieses 'etwas' hat Ron dann dazu verleitet... sich mit Malfoy zu prügeln!"Er beschrieb es mit Absicht etwas ungenauer. Schließlich musste auch Ginny nicht die genausten Details wissen und sie war ihm für diese Umschreibungen sicher nicht böse.

Überrascht drehte Ginny sich zu ihrem Freund, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Er jedoch hatte den Blick ein wenig gesenkt. „Wie meinst du das?"Sie blitzte ihn wütend an. Belustigt nahm Harry dies zu Kenntnis. Es war eine ihrer Eigenarten, die er so sehr an ihr schätzte. Ihre Augen funkelten, gleich wie Diamanten. „Wir hatten besprochen, dass wir Malfoy ignorieren. Damit er auch keine Möglichkeit hat seine Wut an Hermine auszulassen! Als wir den Fehler gemacht haben, aus Hass zu Malfoy auch sie zu verletzten, war das schon schlimm. Wir können sie nicht ewig meiden, weil sie mit diesem Kerl zusammen wohnt. Wenn wir sie besuchen, dann heißt das, wir besuchen SIE und nicht Malfoy! Dazu gehört auch, dass Ron ihn nicht einfach verdreschen kann!"Ginny redete sich regelrecht in Rage und erhöhte ihre Tonlage bei jeder Silbe. Harry war sich sicher, dass man ihr Geschrei bestimmt im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum hören konnte. Er führte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen um sie ihr zu verschließen, doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und sah zur Tür. Schwundvoll wurde gerade diese aufgestoßen und ein Rotschopf blickte mit leicht säuerlicher Miene herein.

„Was tut ihr denn da?", fragte Ron perplex in die Runde und starrte von seinem besten Freund zu seiner kleinen Schwester. Nun, da war es geschehen. Ginny seufzte. Jetzt war es unvermeidlich, so sehr sie diese Situationen mit ihrem Bruder auch hasste.

Seine Augen blitzten und die beiden mussten nicht erst fragen um herauszufinden, dass Ron gar nicht gefiel was er da sah. „Verdammt Harry! Sie ist meine kleine Schwester!", schrie er aufgebracht und gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen um seine Aussage noch zu verstärken. Insgeheim fürchtete Ginny fast er würde eines der Bücher im Regal mit seiner Hand heraus schmeißen. Doch nichts geschah.

„Ron! Ich habe auch ein Leben!", verteidigte sie sich schließlich. Sie war dieser ewigen Streitgespräche müde geworden. Immer wieder dasselbe. Immer wieder. „Ja, das meiner kleinen Schwester! Du bist erst in der 5. Klasse!"

„Erst? Ron, ich bin 15! Keine 12 mehr. Akzeptiere es doch endlich. Ich und Harry werden jetzt keine Rücksicht mehr auf dich nehmen!"Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Ginny und zog Harry aus dem Schlafsaal. Direkt an Ron vorbei. Sein Gesicht war während des Gespräches purpur angelaufen und seine Gedanken rasten! Sie war doch immer noch seine kleine Schwester. Das kleine Mädchen auf das er immer aufgepasst hatte und nun kam sein bester Freund daher! Harry küsste seine kleine Schwester, er hielt sie im Arm, er kuschelte mit ihr... und bald würden sie... Ron schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf so als könnte er diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Nein, daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken!

-.-.-.-

Voldemort tigerte wütend in seinem kleinen Turmzimmer auf und ab. Es war zum verzweifeln. Diese verfluchten Nichtsnutze! Vielleicht würde ein erneuter Versuch ja wirklich etwas an den Situationen ändern. Aber dazu brauchte er einen seiner fähigsten Männer. „Lucius!", rief er laut und seine roten Augen glühten regelrecht. Er würde bekommen was er wollte!

Die schwere Holztür öffnete sich prompt und eine ganz in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt betrat langsam den Raum.

Der blonde Mann kam zwei Schritte vor Voldemort zum stehen, verbeugte sich tief und verweilte in demütiger Haltung. Ein eingeübtes Spiel. Auf eine kleine Geste Voldemorts wartend, erhob er sich wieder und straffte seine Schultern.

Wie hasste er diesen Mann. Ein Tyrann, ein Monster. Nichts Menschliches war mehr an ihm und Lucius wagte fast zu bezweifeln, dass er sterblich war. Doch er, Lucius Malfoy, würde ganz bestimmt nicht am Ende dieses Krieges auf der Verliererseite stehen! Und solange musste er noch kämpfen. Kämpfen gegen Ekel, Widerstreben und Demütigungen, die zu seinem täglichen Leben in Voldemorts Reihen gehörten. Sie waren Teile davon, so wie Atmen, Essen und Schlafen. Vielleicht würde er sie sein Leben lang nicht ablegen können. Doch selbst er konnte nicht in die Zukunft sehen und so blieb es abzuwarten.

„Nachdem ihr schon vor Wochen im Ministerium so kläglich versagt habt, möchte ich euch eine Art Wiedergutmachung vorschlagen!"Sein diabolisches Grinsen lies Lucius einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinab jagen. Was würde jetzt kommen? „Ich nehme an du weißt von welchem Auftrag im Ministerium ich spreche? Dieser, der mich nach eurem Vermasseln 4 meiner besten Männer gekostet hat!", erklärte Voldemort und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die wohl so etwas wie Bedauern darstellen sollte. Für Lucius war es aber eher Schadenfreude. Eine Freude, anderen Menschen weh zu tun, sie in den Tod zu foltern.

„Du hast sicher von der Serpentina gehört! Meine Informanten haben mir gesagt, dass eine nach Hogwarts gebracht wurde."Nun das war erstaunlich. Eine Serpentina in Hogwarts? Voldemort musste wohl die Verwunderung im Gesicht seines Todessers gelesen haben und fuhr mit einem Grinsen fort: „Mit diesem Tier wird es ein leichtes sein, den entflohenen Eligos² zurück zu bringen. Fangt es! Mir egal wie ihr es anstellt. Aber ich hoffe, dass ihr es diesmal schafft, das Tier auch zu mir zu bringen und es nicht unterwegs verliert, so wie beim letzten Mal!"Lucius nickte nur, verbeugte sich tief und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Doch es kam nichts und er zog sich eilends zurück.

Das war wieder ein Auftrag! Und er wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollten. Doch wenn seinen Männern etwas an ihren Leben lag, dann musste ihnen einfach etwas einfallen! „Nott, Crabbe, Goyle!", rief er laut und lief auf die drei Männer zu. „Wir haben etwas zu besprechen!"

-.-.-.-

Hermine konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie lang sie nur da gesessen waren und sich in den Armen gehalten hatten. Es hätten Minuten aber genauso auch Stunden sein können. Schließlich hatte es aber angefangen zu regnen und die beiden waren schweigend aufgestanden. Keiner wagte den anderen anzusehen oder auch nur etwas zu sagen.

Doch diese unangenehme Stille war fast schlimmer als die vielen Wortgefechte, die sie sonst immer geführt hatten. Dabei hatte sich diese Umarmung so richtig angefühlt, so gut. Fast verzweifelt musste sie feststellen, dass diese kleine Tat etwas an ihrem ganzen Weltbild störte. Sie begann Draco Malfoy zu mögen!

Doch der Schmerz in ihrer Hand riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und holte sie unweigerlich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie konnte keine äußerlichen Verletzungen sehen, aber dem Schmerz nach zu schließen konnte irgendetwas nicht stimmen. Ob es gebrochen war? Sie bezweifelte es, aber darauf wetten wollte sie auch nicht.

„Schmerzt es sehr?", wurde sie plötzlich gefragt und hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Draco näher an sie heran getreten war und nun ihr Handgelenk zwischen seine Hände nahm. Ein kleiner Schauer lief ihr bei dieser kleinen Berührung den Rücken hinab. Wieso konnte er sie nicht noch einmal in den Arm nehmen? Nur noch eine Minute länger.

„Wahrscheinlich gequetscht. Ich bin kein Heiler, aber ich kann dir mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, dass es nichts Schlimmes ist!", erklärte er ihr fast sanft, wahrscheinlich mit der Absicht sie zu beruhigen. Hermine sah zu ihm auf und nickte nur etwas abwesend. Er verwirrte sie so mit seinem Verhalten!

„Wir sollten zurück nach Hogwarts laufen! Wie bist du überhaupt hier her gekommen?", meinte er dann und sein Tonfall wurde wieder um einige Nuancen ernster. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah ihn verlegen an. Sie wusste es wirklich nicht. Immerhin war sie in diesen Raum gegangen und dann hier gelandet. Seufzend ließ er ihr Handgelenk nun los. „Wir lassen den da liegen, oder?", fragte Hermine schließlich als sie noch einen Blick zurück auf diese riesige Kreatur warf. Draco schien einen Moment zu überlegen und sein spöttisches Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Züge. „Wir können ihn vorher ja noch knebeln und fesseln!"Und noch bevor Hermine etwas erwidern konnte hatte Draco schon seinen Zauberstab erhoben und Seile schossen hervor um sich um die Gestalt am Boden zu wickeln. Mit den Worten „Das war's!"beendete er schließlich sein Werk und lief schweigend an Hermine vorbei.

Sie überlegte, ob er das nun getan hatte um anderen den gleichen Schmerz und Ärger wie ihr zu ersparen oder am einfachen Spaß jemanden gefesselt zu haben? Vielleicht war er doch immer noch der alte Malfoy und hatte genauso eine groteske Freude an solchen Spielchen wie es von den Todessern allgemein bekannt war. Doch weiter konnte sie diese Gedanken nicht führen. Draco war bereits einige Meter vor ihr und sie musste zu sehen, dass sie hinter her kam. Wobei ihre nassen Füße bei jedem ihrer Schritte seltsam quietschten.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich ein ganzes Unwetter aus dem bisschen Regen von vor wenigen Minuten entwickelt und Hermine hielt ihre Hände schützend über ihren Kopf. „Wir müssen hier aus dem Wald raus!"Draco hatte schon seit einer Weile überlegt und versuchte sich zu erinnern welchen Weg er mit der Serpentina hier her gekommen war. Doch hier schien alles gleich zu sein. Überall Bäume, Büsche und hier und da mal ein Vogel auf einem Ast. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern. Der Regen erschwerte es ihm auch noch deutlich. Wie wenn sich alles gegen ihn verschworen hätte!

Schließlich entschloss er sich für die Alternative und lief einfach in irgendeine Richtung. „Moment mal!", hielt Hermine ihn dann zurück. „Ich bin schon einmal hier gewesen und auch wieder zurückgekommen ohne durch diesen Wald zu laufen!"Sie wusste selbst wie komisch ihre Worte klangen und um dies noch zu bestärken warf Draco ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, an dem Tag als du mein Tagebuch gefunden hast. Dieses Zimmer funktioniert wie eine Art Portschlüssel, glaube ich zumindest. Schließt sich hinter dir die Tür landest du hier auf dieser Lichtung. Es scheint aber fast so als würden alle Gegenstände, die man bei sich trägt, außer der Kleidung, dort zurück bleiben. Aber ich mutmaße, als du damals dann die Tür wieder aufgemacht hast, kam ich wieder zurück... Das heißt....", erklärte sie in Gedanken versunken, aber Draco unterbrach sie barsch: „Dass jemand die Tür wieder öffnen muss. Super und wer soll das sein? Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwer außer dir da ein und aus marschiert!"

Er hatte Recht. Es war sinnlos darauf zu warten, dass die Tür wieder geöffnet werden würde. Sie würden nur ewig hier im Regen stehen und es war wahrscheinlicher, dass ein Blitz hier in einen Baum einschlug als, dass dieser Portschlüssel wieder aktiv wurde. Stumm lief sie also hinter Draco her und hoffte im Stillen, dass er sie hier wieder raus führen würde. Sie würde ihm wohl ewig dankbar sein. Erst tauchte er einfach aus dem Nichts auf und rettete sie vor diesem Koloss, der sie womöglich auch noch umgebracht hätte, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte. Und wenn er sie jetzt auch noch hier heraus bringen würde?

Eine Weile lief Hermine ihm einfach nur hinterher. Mittlerweile zitterte sie aber am ganzen Leib, der Regen hatte sie bis auf die Haut durchnässt und tropfte ihr in unregelmäßigen Abständen von der Nase. Es war einfach nur furchtbar. Umso später es wurde, desto kälter schien es zu werden und langsam siegte die Dunkelheit über den Tag. Ihre Zähne klapperten und ihre Beine waren langsam müde. Draco schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn auch er wirkte müde und es schien ihm deutlich schwer zu fallen ein Bein vor das andere zu setzen.

Jedoch würde er sich nicht die Blöße geben, zitternd vor dem Schlammblut stehen zu bleiben und anzufangen zu jammern. Er würde weiter laufen und den richtigen Weg schon noch finden. Innerlich zweifelte er aber zunehmendes an seinen Worten und der Stolz schien auch mit jedem Schritt und jedem Schwall Regen gebrochen zu werden.

Er hörte hinter sich wie Hermine mit den Zähnen klapperte und sie sich immer wieder sinnlos die Haare aus zu winden versuchte. Aber sie sagte kein Wort.

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten war ihm sein Stolz aber vollends egal und er blieb stehen und wartete einen Moment bis sie aufgeholt hatte. „Wir werden uns wohl einen Unterschlupf für heute Nacht suchen müssen. Zumindest bis dieses furchtbare Wetter vorbei ist!"

Ihre Haare klebten in ihrem Gesicht und das stetige tropfen vermischte sich mit dem Regen. Sie sah so anders aus. Ihre buschigen braunen Locken standen nicht wie sonst wirr ab sondern waren glatt und fast schwarz. Einen Moment verlor er sich in ihrem Anblick und wurde jäh durch ihre Worte aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er schimpfte sich einen Idioten, wie hatte er nur einen Augenblick annehmen können, dass sie ‚fast' hübsch war?

„Da hinten war eine kleine Höhle!", meinte sie nur müde und deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er nickte nur schwach und sie machten sich erneut auf den Weg. Sie liefen beide nebeneinander her, jedoch wendete Draco krampfhaft jeden Versuch ab sie noch einmal zu betrachten. Starr blickte er geradeaus. Er war beinahe froh als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten und er wieder einen Grund hatte, sie noch einmal anzusehen. Was war nur los mit ihm?

Ein großer Felsen erstreckte sich vor ihnen. Überall bewachsen mit Moos und anderem Unkraut. Draco konnte nicht abschätzen wie viel Platz sie dort drinnen haben würden, aber es war besser als hier herum zu stehen. Allerdings war der Eingang nur etwa einen Meter hoch und beide mussten regelrecht hinein kriechen. Aber keiner verlor auch nur ein Wort darüber, sondern sie waren froh vor der Natur geschützt zu sein. Sie setzten sich im Finsteren gegen die Wand gelehnt auf den Boden. Der kalte Stein war unangenehm, doch nicht schlimmer wie der Regen.

Nur spärlich erreichte ein wenig Licht das Innere der Höhle, zudem es draußen auch merklich von Minute zu Minute dunkler wurde. Draco konnte gerade noch so die Silhouette von Hermine erkennen, die neben ihm saß. Er konnte ihren Atem hören, wie sie vor Kälte zitterte. Wenn sie hier die Nacht verbringen mussten, dann würde es womöglich noch kälter werden.

Mit einer geschickten Handbewegung hatte er seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche geholt und entzündete ein kleines Feuer. Es nährte sich vom bloßen Stein, der auf dem Boden lag. Wo hätten sie jetzt auch Holz herhaben können?

„Danke!", hörte er eine leise Stimme bei sich murmeln. Froh darüber, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte, erlaubte er es sich zu grinsen. Hermine war erschöpft und erst jetzt machte sich der ganze Stress des Tages bei ihr bemerkbar. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich nun ihr Bett. Einfach hineinfallen und schlafen. Morgen war Samstag, das hieß sie konnte schlafen so lang sie wollte. Aber hier in dieser Höhle? Auch noch zusammen mit Draco. Wie konnte sie da einfach so unbeschwert einschlafen?

Draco freute sich diesen Zauberspruch doch noch gebrauchen zu können. Wann brauchte man schon ein Feuer, das sich von Steinen nährte? Er hatte diesen Zauber schon im Alter von 5 Jahren beherrscht. Sein Vater hatte ihn benutzt und Draco hatte noch nie Probleme damit gehabt sich Sachen zu merken. Manchmal sehr zum Leid seiner Eltern. Er grinste unwillkürlich als er daran dachte, wie er seine Eltern immer wieder an gemachte Versprechen erinnerte, die schon in Vergessenheit geraten schienen.

Er hielt seine Hände über das Feuer und langsam wurde ihm wieder warm. Seine Kleidung würde auch wieder trocknen und schon bald müsste er auch nicht mehr so sehr frieren. Hermine würde es genauso gehen.

Schweigend lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die Steinmauer und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde er ein wenig Schlaf finden, bezweifelte es aber stark.

„Malfoy, wie bist du hier überhaupt hergekommen und vor allem: Warum?", unterbrach Hermine nach einer Weile die Stille.

Er sah zu ihr herüber, wendete seinen Blick dann aber wieder ab und schwieg einen Moment. „Blaise Zabini hat mich unterwegs abgefangen. Kurz danach als ich aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen bin... ", er begann zu erzählen und die beiden bemerkten gar nicht, wie draußen ein Donnerschlag nach dem anderen die Erde erschütterte. Es würde wohl eine lange Nacht werden.

-.-.-.-

„Wenn unser Informant Recht behält werden wir wohl oder übel bei diesem Wetter in den verbotenen Wald müssen. Dies erleichtert uns aber einiges, denn wir müssen nicht direkt nach Hogwarts!", erklärte Lucius und versuchte zu grinsen. Er hoffte nur alles würde gut gehen. Er wollte sich nicht erneut die Wut seines Meisters einholen.

„Wir werden aber wie besprochen Fallen aufstellen!", sprach er weiter und erklärte jedem seine Aufgabe. „Nott bleibt im Süden des Waldes, Crabbe im Norden, Goyle im Westen und ich werde den Ostern übernehmen. Sobald der Zauber Alarm ausschlägt werdet ihr die anderen zu Hilfe rufen. Die Serpentina wird für etwa 10 Minuten bewusstlos sein. Es bleibt also nicht viel Zeit." Alle drei nickten und ohne weitere Worte liefen sie hinaus in den strömenden Regen um in den verbotenen Wald zu apparieren.

_Sodele des war's für heute. Würde mich nun über eure Meinung freuen! _

_Jetzt habt ich aber noch etwas auf dem Herzen: Also bei meinem letzten Kapitel hab ich weniger Kommentare als sonst bekommen. Liegt es an der FF oder weil einige im Urlaub oder so sind? Wenn es ersteres ist, dann bitte ich euch doch mit ein wenig Kritik zu hinterlassen. Ich versuche sie so gut es geht zu beahten. Denn ich muss sagen, einfach weniger Reviews zu bekommen, ist schon e in wenig entmutigend. So nun genug geschwafelt.... Bald geht's weiter! _

_Grüßle, Monja_


	10. Nächtliche Gespräche

_Ich hab das Kapitel vor einiger Zeit schon einmal hoch geladen. Aber jetzt ist es noch mal überarbeitet und bald kommt dann ein ganz Neues. Have fun…_

Kapitel 9: Nächtliche Gespräche

Wider erwarten war Hermine doch eingeschlafen. Es war ihr egal, ob Malfoy ihr gegenüber saß oder nicht. Wichtig war nur der Schlaf. Und seit sie nun schon bestimmt drei Stunden nur da saßen, war es fast erlösend in die eigene Traumwelt zu fliehen. Des Weiteren war sie froh aus der Realität ausbrechen zu können, denn sie musste sich eingestehen, dass auch wenn es noch so klein war, ihr dieses Feuer doch viel zu sehr zu schaffen machte. Es schien sich in ihren Kopf zu drängen und in ihren Erinnerungen zu wühlen.

Doch vor Draco würde sie sich keine Blöße geben, was würde er denken? Sie war immerhin kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Auf der anderen Seite wusste sie gar nicht wie viel er von ihr wusste und dies machte sie auch ein wenig nervöser als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Er hatte ihr Tagebuch gelesen. Aber was war, wenn er eine völlig banale Stelle erwischt hatte? Erst jetzt kam ihr der Gedanke: Vielleicht wusste er jetzt, wie sehr sie ihre Figur hasste oder welche Farbe ihrer Meinung nach am Besten zu ihren Augen passte?

Das kleine Feuer flackerte, sich von dem blanken Steinboden ernährend, immer noch munter und warf seltsame Lichtspiele an die Wände. Desinteressiert verfolgte Draco dies mit den Augen und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Soviel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte er in letzter Zeit wenig gehabt und es war ihm fast willkommen. Obwohl es durchaus etwas bequemer sein könnte. Leider kannte er keinen Zauber der eine Menge Kissen oder Decken her transportieren konnte. Genauso wie ihm kein vernünftiger Zauber eingefallen war, der ihnen den Weg nach Hogwarts zeigen könnte.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine, die ihm gegenüber lag. Ihre Haare hatten sich über den Boden verteilt und eine Hand hatte sie unter ihren Kopf gelegt. Zweifellos damit sie es ein wenig gemütlicher hatte. Ob sie eigentlich einen Freund hatte? Sie war bestimmt mit dem Wiesel zusammenüberlegte Draco und kam zu dem Schluss, dass dem wohl so sein musste. Wieso sollte sie auch keinen Freund haben? Immerhin war sie nicht gerade hässlich. Natürlich ihr Ruf als „Alles-besser-wissende-Gryffindor" kam ihr nicht zu Gute, aber nur äußerlich betrachtet!

Sich fast wundernd wieso er überhaupt über so etwas nachdachte, wendete er sich krampfhaft anderen Dingen zu. Jäh wurde er unterbrochen, als Hermine begann ihren Kopf unruhig hin und her zu wälzen und schließlich ein markerschütternder Schrei sich aus ihrer Kehle stahl.

Erschrocken blickte er sie an. Sie träumte nur. Oder?

Er beugte sich ein wenig über sie und sah, dass sie ihre Augen noch geschlossen hatte. Aber ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildete und einige dünne Haarsträhnen klebten ihr im Gesicht. Was war los mit ihr?

Leise stammelte das Mädchen vor ihm fast panisch vor sich hin. Er konnte aber keinen Ton verstehen. Gebannt lauschte er einige Momente. Erfolglos. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und beobachtete sie. Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her. Sollte er sie etwa wecken?

Nein, er würde sie schlafen lassen. Am besten er ignorierte sie einfach. Sie war sowieso nur das dumme kleine Schlammblut! Was interessierte es ihn wenn sie schlecht träumte? Er stockte, hatte er das eben wirklich gedacht? „Ach verdammt!", flüsterte er bedacht darauf sie nicht zu wecken. Völlig sinnlos. Eher würde er jemand anders damit wecken. Vielleicht wäre ein Eichhörnchen schockiert vom Baum gefallen? Oder vielleicht wäre sie doch aufgewacht? Dann hätte er sich praktisch schon 'die Arbeit' abgenommen.

Er rutschte auf seinen Knien ein Stück näher an sie heran. Er haderte mit sich selbst, sollte er das nun wirklich tun? Doch als ein erneuter Schrei die nächtliche Stille durchbrach, raffte er sich auf und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hermine?", fragte er leise, doch nichts geschah. Ihre Bewegungen wurden nur etwas hektischer und sie schmiss ihren Kopf von links nach rechts. Noch einmal wiederholte er ihren Namen, doch nun schon etwas lauter und endlich kam die gewünschte Reaktion. „NEIN!", schrie sie und schreckt auf. Kerzengerade saß sie ihm nun gegenüber und blickte sich um.

„Draco? Ich habe geträumt, nicht?", flüsterte sie so leise, dass er nur erahnen konnte, was sie eben gesagt hatte. Stillschweigend nickte er ihr nur zu und lehnte sich an die Wand zurück.

Sie hatte geträumt, nichts war real. Doch sie konnte den Rauch, den sie in ihrer Erinnerung immer noch in der Nase hatte, genau riechen. Sie konnte die enorme Hitze fühlen, die Panik. Wieso konnte sie sich nicht davon los reißen?

Und plötzlich kam alles wieder hoch. Sie erinnerte sich an das Sommerkleid ihrer Mutter, das sie so gerne getragen hatte. Es war blau, ein wunderschönes blau. Genau wie der Julihimmel. Am Kragen hatte es eine Kordel, die Hermine ihr als kleines Kind zu gerne heraus gezogen hatte. Sie wusste genau wie sich der Stoff unter ihren Fingern anfühlte. Sie kannte jede Bewegung ihrer Mutter, wenn sie morgens vorm Spiegel stand und sich die Haare kämmte. Wie sie ihr über die Wange gestreichelt hatte. Lächerlich, dachte Hermine, sie konnte sich sogar noch genau daran erinnern, wie ihr Vater morgens zu ihrer Mutter „Guten Morgen" sagte und ihre Mutter darauf sonst nur gegrinst hatte. Doch in den letzten Jahren, die sie zu Hause verbracht hatte, war alles anders geworden.

Sie hätte die Stunden mit ihrer Familie mehr genießen sollen. Und nun hatte sie nichts als Details, Erinnerungen. Und Tränen machten sie darauf aufmerksam, wie lang das alles her war, wie sehr der Schmerz in ihr saß. Er hatte sich tief verankert. Wie ein Schiff auf dem Ozean. Und nichts schien ihr Trost zu spenden. Nichts konnte ihr auch nur ein wenig Halt geben. Das Leben war grausam, es schien sie leiden sehen wollen. Alles wurde ihr genommen. Was würde sie dafür geben, wenn ihre Mutter sie noch einmal angelächelt hätte? Nur ein kleines Lächeln.

Vielleicht sollte sie sich immer daran erinnern, was sie getan hatte, damit sie es nicht noch einmal wiederholen konnte. Sie würde ab jetzt aufmerksamer durchs Leben schreiten. Sie würde alles, was sie glücklich machen konnte, genießen. Sie musste für Momente leben. Doch die Schuld würde sie ewig fühlen, ewig in sich tragen.

Sie blickte auf, Draco sah sie an. Nicht der Blick, den sie sonst so von ihm gewohnt war. Ein Ausdruck, der ihr vollends unbekannt war. Es war eine Mischung aus Sorge und Unwissendheit, Neugier und es schien ihr als versuche er zu verstehen. Das war nicht Draco Malfoy, den sie in all den Jahren auf Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte. Wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, dann hatte sie ihn nie gekannte. Sie hatte nur gesehen, wie er sich gab. Vielleicht war er ganz anders? Eindrücke konnten trügen. Das wusste sie. Man konnte sich verstellen. So wie sie es in der letzten Zeit auch getan hatte.

„Draco?", flüsterte sie schließlich und braune trafen auf sturmgraue Augen. „Danke!"

„Wofür?", fragte er verwirrt. Was meinte sie? „Dafür, dass du mir heute schon zwei mal geholfen hast. Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es bitte." Er nickte nur und wendete seinen Blick wieder ab, fand einen interessanten Lichtpunkt an der Höhlendecke, den er mit seinem Blick verfolgte. Was sollte er darauf auch sagen? „Ja klar, hilf mir das nächste Mal einfach bei den Hausaufgaben!"? Wie einfallslos.

Wieder kehrte Schweigen ein und keiner wagte es, den anderen anzuschauen. Keiner konnte sagen, wie viel Zeit verging, bis Draco das Wort ergriff und aussprach, was er schon so lange wissen wollte. Zu dieser Zeit wusste er noch nicht, dass dieser Schritt, alles verändern sollte. Das seine Neugierde der erste Stein war, der etwas Gewaltiges ins Rollen brachte. Doch wenn er einst auf diese Situation zurück blicken würde, dann könnte er schwören, dass er nichts anders machen wollte.

„Hermine, erzählst du mir von deinen Träumen?" Er schluckte schwer. Hatte er zuviel verlangt? „Erzählst du mir von deinen Ferien?" Er sprach leise, doch sie konnte ihn ohne Probleme verstehen und sie konnte ihm ansehen, wie viel Überwindung es ihn kostete. Doch allein, dass sich jemand für sie interessierte, ließ sie innerlich strahlen. Sicher, es war Draco Malfoy. Aber er hatte ihr schon so viele andere Seiten von sich gezeigt und sie begrüßte diese ebenfalls mit Überraschung, doch nicht mit Widerwillen.

„Hast du nicht schon genug in meinem Tagebuch gelesen?" Der geeignete Augenblick um zu erfahren, wie viel er wusste auch wenn das später egal sein sollte, wenn sie es ihm erzählte. Doch konnte er schweigen? Oder würde es übermorgen schon die ganze Schule wissen?

„Nein.", war die schlichte Antwort Dracos' und dieses Mal blickte er ihr unentwegt in die Augen; Wendete seinen Blick nicht ein einziges Mal ab. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, du bist ein Slytherin. Du wirst es allen erzählen und dann kann ich mich selbst beerdigen." Ihre Bedenken waren nicht von ungefähr, das musste er zu geben. Doch sie kannte ihn nicht, er hatte noch nie Geheimnisse weiter erzählt und er wusste, dass es hier um etwas Größeres als ein einfaches Geheimnis ging. Er würde niemandem etwas erzählen, darin war er sich sicher. Aber wie konnte er ihr das beweisen?

„Reicht es dir, wenn ich dir verspreche, dass ich nichts sagen werde?" Simple, das wusste er. Aber Hermine genügte dies: Sie nickte. Denn sie wusste, in dem Moment als er seinen Satz beendete, dass sie ihm trauen konnte. Es war so seltsam, genau wie die Situation in der sie sich befanden. Und auch, wenn er sie im Schloss wieder wie das dumme Schlammblut behandeln würde, sie war sich sicher, er würde schweigen.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück. Sie hatte noch nie darüber gesprochen, es war schwer und sie wusste nicht wie sie ihre Gefühle, ihre Ängste und Gedanken in Worte gleiten sollte. Es war so unglaublich kompliziert. Jedoch stellte sich heraus das Draco ein sehr guter Zuhörer war. Er unterbrach sie nicht und hörte die ganze Zeit still zu. Die eine oder andere Träne ließ sich aber nicht zurück halten, bis Hermine am Ende ihrer Erzählung in Tränen ausbrach. Draco hingegen war getroffen, er hatte mit so etwas ähnlichem gerechnet, doch seine Gedanken und ihre Worte waren zweierlei und nun fühlte er sich fast ein wenig überrumpelt. Wäre es besser gewesen nicht nach zu fragen?

Hermine stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme. Es tat so weh. Aber ein Teil von ihr fühlte sich erleichtert. Es war gut mit jemandem gesprochen zu haben. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich in eine starke Umarmung gezogen. Etwas das sie sich so gewünscht hatte. Der tröstende Halt, den sie so gern von ihrem Vater erhalten hätte. Es war so gut einfach nur gehalten zu werden. Dies war nun schon die zweite Umarmung, die er ihr schenkte. Doch so anders wie die Erste. Die Erde schien aufgehört haben sich zu drehen und vergessen waren Kummer und Schmerz. Nur die starken Arme, die sich um ihre Schultern schlossen waren wichtig.

-.-.-.-

Lucius Malfoy stand fröstelnd in seinem Bereich des Waldes und hatte gerade die nötigen Zaubersprüche gesprochen als er ein Ziehen in seinem Arm spürte, das war das Zeichen, das ein anderer wohl bereits mehr Glück hatte wie er.

Er apparierte und fand sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung wieder. Das Mondlicht schien durch die Baumkronen und ein kleiner Bach plätscherte in der Nähe. „Nott, Crabbe, Goyle?", flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit und bekam sogleich eine Antwort.

„Beeil dich, Lucius! Ich hab sie!", rief Nott und dann erkannte Lucius auch die anderen beiden Männer. Sie standen etwas abseits und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand. „Der Eligos muss auch hier gewesen sein! Siehst du die Spuren hier?" Crabbe deutete auf eine Stelle an der ein Fetzen schwarzen Stoffes lag und daneben man auf den grünen Blättern deutliche Blutspuren erkennen konnte.

„Meint ihr, die Serpentina hat ihn gefunden? Aber wie ist er entkommen? Es sieht aus als wäre er jedenfalls verletzt.", warf Goyle in die Unterhaltung ein und bekam mit einem Grinsen von Lucius zur Antwort: „Das macht ihn zu leichteren Beute!"

Mit einigen Zaubern wurde die Schlange unschädlich gemacht und dann in eine Starre versetzt, damit sie unbeschwert apparieren konnten. Bei Voldemort angekommen präsentierten sie ihm ihr Gelingen und er war äußerst zufrieden. „Bald ist Hogwarts Geschichte und dann ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis das Ministerium aufgeben wird!" Siegessicher rieb er sich die Hände und wies seine Todesser an zu gehen.

Hätten sie nicht bei ihrem ersten Versuch ihr Versagen zur Schau gestellt, dann wäre der Eligos nun schon längst in seinen Reihen. Ein solch mächtiges Wesen war der Schlüssel zu allem was er wollte. Und Fudge, dieser Dummkopf, glaubte immer noch, diese Kreatur sei von selbst ausgebrochen. Voldemort schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Doch die Serpentina würde ihm helfen und nicht dem Minister, den Entkommenen wieder einzufangen. Ein Glück hatte dieser Idiot von einem Wildhüter nicht einen Funken Verstand. Bald, Bald! Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, dann konnte das Spiel beginnen und es war nur noch ein Katzensprung bis Hogwarts ihm gehörte. Ihm, allein. Und Dumbledore würde ihn nicht mehr aufhalten können.

-.-.-.-

In Hogwarts derweil saßen drei Gryffindors in der Bibliothek und zerbrachen sich die Köpfe. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht weiter!", erklärte Harry und schob seine Brille mit einem Finger zu Recht. Ginny und Ron sahen einander an. „Draco ist auch verschwunden. Oder habt ihr ihn gesehen? Wenn er irgendetwas mit ihr macht, ich schwöre euch, ich bring ihn vollends um!", versprach Ron und lief zu einem der Fenster. Es war eine klare Nacht und der Mond war sichelförmig zu erkennen.

„Schau doch noch einmal auf deine Karte, Harry!"

„Ron, das bringt nichts. Ich habe erst vor fünf Minuten das letzte Mal drauf geschaut. Hermine ist nicht im Schloss!" Es war aussichtslos.

Sie hatten sogar Hagrid um Hilfe gebeten, doch dieser hatte nur etwas beschämt gemeint, er hätte andere Probleme und würde Hermine ausrichten, wenn er sie sah, dass sie sich bei ihnen melden sollte. Doch bis jetzt fehlte immer noch jede Spur von ihr. Von Draco genauso, denn keiner hatte im gemeinsamen Wohnbereich der beiden die Tür geöffnet. Natürlich könnte es auch sein, dass er sich im Slytherin-Bereich aufhielt, doch nun war es 3 Uhr Nachts und es gab keinen Anhaltspunkt.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich denke es bringt heute Nacht nichts mehr weiter zu suchen. Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Wahrscheinlich sitzt sie morgen am Frühstückstisch und wir haben uns ganz um sonst Sorgen gemacht!", gab Ginny zu verstehen und erhob sich. Sie gab ihrem Freund noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und lief aus dem Raum. „Ich begleite sie!", meinte Harry und eilte ihr hinterher. Ron hingegen blieb und langsam aber sicher wich seiner Besorgnis Wut. Wieso konnte er sie nicht finden? Sie konnte doch unmöglich das Schloss verlassen haben. Das ging gar nicht. Wollte sie die Nacht am See verbringen? Womöglich mit Draco, einem arroganten Slytherin? Dabei hasste sie ihn doch! Irgendwas stimmte da ganz und gar nicht. Und er würde warten, wenn es sein musste bis zum Morgengrauen, aber er würde herausfinden wo sie war!

-.-.-.-

Hermine und Draco waren zum Schluss doch noch eingeschlafen und wurden vom ersten Zwischtern der Vögel geweckt. Mit schmerzendem Rücken rappelte Draco sich auf und wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick aus der Höhle. Es war bereits hell und diesmal schien die Umgebung nicht so aussichtslos auf ihn zu wirken wie am gestrigen Abend.

Er löschte das kleine Feuer und blickte dann zu Hermine. Sie schlief noch, diesmal deutlich ruhiger, was nicht zuletzt sein Verdienst war. Er grinste bevor er sich ihr zuwandte: „Hermine? Wach auf, wir können nach Hogwarts zurück!"

Sie murmelte einige unverständliche Worte, richtete sich aber nach einigen Minuten auf. Sie hatte zwar nicht besonders gut geschlafen, was wohl verständlich war, wenn man die Tatsache in Betracht zog, dass sie auf hartem Stein gelegen war. Aber sie war nicht mehr müde und das war sie Hauptsache.

Sie zog kurz ihre Kleidung zu recht bevor sie sich zu Draco nach draußen gesellte. Sie betrachtete einen Moment die Umgebung. Mit einem guten Gefühl und der Hoffnung, bald in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin sitzen zu können, liefen sie los.

-.-.-.-

Lucius und Nott hatten nach dieser mehr oder weniger anstrengenden Nacht beschlossen, noch in den Tropfenden Kessel zu gehen, um sich ein oder zwei Butterbier zu gönnen. Um diese frühe Stunde war dort so gut wie nichts mehr los und sie konnten sich ungestört unterhalten.

Plötzlich jedoch schreckte Lucius auf und fasste sich an den Arm. „Meine Zauber – die Falle!" Nott sah ihn irritiert an. Hatte er vergessen sie wieder aufzulösen als er zu der Serpentina appariert war? „Etwas ist hinein gelaufen. Vielleicht der Eligos. Beeilen wir uns, in 10 Minuten ist die Betäubung vorüber!" Sie bezahlten noch und liefen dann nach draußen um möglichst schnell im Wald zu sein. Und was wenn sie nicht den Eligos gefangen hätten? Vielleicht war es auch nur ein dummes Einhorn oder sonst ein Tier. Sollte dem aber nicht so sein, dann war er sich eine Belohnung seines Meisters gewiss. Mit einem vorfreudigen Lächeln auf den Lippen apparierten sie.

_Und jetzt bitte wieder reviewn :) _

_Grüßle und bis zum nächsten Mal!_

_Monja_


	11. Wieder zurück

So, hier ist das neue Kapitel. Es hat lange gedauert, ja, ich weiß. Nehmt es mir aber bitte nicht übel. Mit dem nächsten bemüh´ ich mich dann, ein wenig schneller zu sein... :-)

Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews an: _Rory, Silberner Sand, haunted-jess, Black Bell, Eneira, Lolligie, Sarah, SlytherinWeaslette, flantermaus, Fin88, Ilona SFMK, TammyBlack, davvaida22._

**Kapitel 10: Wieder zurück**

Seine Hände waren eiskalt, sein Atem ging rasselnd und die Angst, jemand könnte seinen lauten Herzschlag hören, raubte ihm fast den letzten Nerv. Kauernd saß er hinter diesem verflixten Busch und musste zusehen, wie diese Idioten laut diskutierend Hermine betäubt und gefesselt hatten.

„Sollen wir sie wirklich mitnehmen?", vernahm er die Stimme von einem der Männer. Wenn er seinem Verstand momentan trauen konnte, dann hatte Nott eben gesprochen. Er war jedoch viel zu aufgefühlt, um noch vernünftig denken zu können. Hilflosigkeit hatte ihn vollkommen eingenommen und fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Lösung. Er musste doch irgendetwas tun können! Einfach dazwischen rennen und seinen Vater anzubrüllen – vielleicht zu bitten und zu betteln? – er solle Hermine wieder loslassen, wäre das Einzige, was ihm gerade einfiel. Und zugleich das Sinnloseste, wenn er nicht genauso enden wollte, wie eine Maus, die von einem Pferd niedergetrampelt wird.

Er könnte jetzt auch verdeckt losrennen, Dumbledore holen. Bis er jedoch den Weg zum Schloss gefunden hätte und wieder hier war, wären die Todesser schon lange auf und davon. Und so wahnsinnig, alle zu verzaubern, war er auch nicht. Natürlich könnte er versuchen, erst Nott lahm zu legen, das Risiko eingehen, dass er entdeckt wurde und während er versuchen würde, die anderen unschädlich zu machen, von seinem Vater den Cruciatus zu spüren zu bekommen. Und wenn er es versuchen würde und sich die ganze Zeit hinter diesem Busch aufhalten würde, dann könnte er gleich in Hogwarts dauerhaft einziehen, bis er mindestens achzig Jahre alt war, denn in den Ferien nach Hause würde er sich nicht mehr trauen.

Verdammt noch mal, ihm waren die Hände gebunden!

„Ja, wir nehmen sie mit. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann ist das die kleine Freundin von Potter. Vielleicht hat unser Lord irgendeine Verwendung für sie... Also los, gehen wir!", befahl Lucius Malfoy und blickte sich noch einmal um, sodass sie auch ja nichts übersehen hatten und keine zwei Sekunden später waren alle disappariert. Wo zuvor noch Hermine, zuerst schreiend und windend und dann dem Stupor zum Opfer gefallen war, war jetzt nichts mehr. Nur noch das Laub am Boden. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die Szene zuvor. Nur er wusste, was geschehen war.

In einer hektischen Bewegung richtete er sich auf und sprintete in die erstbeste Richtung los. Zweige schlugen ihm ins Gesicht, Dornen kratzten seine Beine und zerrissen seine Hose, doch alles kümmerte ihn nicht. Er musste so schnell er konnte nach Hogwarts kommen. Seine Gedanken rasten immer noch. War das alles seine Schuld? War er Schuld, dass Hermine jetzt in der Gewalt des Lords war?

-.-.-.-

Hermine erwachte mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen. Hinter ihrer Stirn schien ein Presslufthammer zu sitzen und ihr immerwährend gegen den Schädel zu drücken. Sie versuchte ihre Hände zu heben, um sie gegen ihre Augen zu pressen, vielleicht würde es den Schmerz ein wenig lindern, doch überrascht musste sie feststellen, dass ihre Arme magisch hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt waren. Irritiert sah sie sich so gut es ging um. Es war nicht besonders hell in diesem kleinen Zimmer. Sie saß direkt an eine kalte Steinmauer gelehnt auf dem Boden, doch von ihrer momentanen Position aus, konnte sie nicht einmal eine Tür erkennen. Wie war sie dann hierher gekommen? Und viel wichtiger war: Was war eigentlich genau geschehen?

Sie war mit Draco losgelaufen und kurze Zeit später, ganz überrascht, hatte sie sich ganz sonderbar leicht gefühlt. Zuerst dachte sie, dass es einfach davon kam, weil sie schlecht und viel zu kurz geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht auch nur die Aufregung? Aber kurz darauf wurde ihr ganz schwarz vor den Augen. Und spätestens in diesem Moment war ihr klar geworden, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und Draco war nicht da gewesen. Wieso hatte er ihr nicht geholfen?

Sie verstand die Situation nicht. Und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto unwahrscheinlicher wurde alles. Langsam begann sie zu frieren und der kalte Stein in ihrem Rücken verschönerte die Sache nicht gerade. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie hoffen sollte, dass jemand endlich hereinkam und sie sehen konnte, was oder wer sie hier gefangen hielt. Wieso sie hier war und... was mit ihr getan wurde. Oder was man noch mit ihr vorhatte? Sterben, sollte sie sterben? Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen; hinterließen heiße Bahnen auf ihren Wangen und sie konnte nicht einmal ihre Hand benutzen, um sie wegzuwischen.

Verzweifelt zerrte sie an ihren Fesseln, doch es war zwecklos und sie wusste es. Das einzige Ergebnis war ein schneidendes Gefühl an ihren Handgelenken. Doch sonst nichts, rein gar nichts. Fieberhaft suchten ihre Gedanken nach einem Ausweg. Und zögernd, aber sicher nahm Panik ihrem Verstand die Klarheit, die sie sonst besessen hatte. Mutlos ließ sie ihren Kopf sinken. Seufzend ergab sie sich. Warten war das, was sie jetzt nur noch konnte. Warten auf ihre Rettung oder was ihr fast wahrscheinlicher schien, auf die Person, die daran schuld war, dass sie hier befand.

-.-.-.-

Draco hatte japsend Hogwarts erreicht. Seine Hände auf die Knie gestützt stand er schwer atmend in den Kerkern und holte zuerst noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er damit begann, Snapes Tür zu malträtieren. Erst jetzt nahm er den Schmerz in seinen Beinen wahr. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick stellte er fest, dass seine Hose aus vielen dunklen, blutgetränkten Flecken anstatt aus dem normalen schwarz bestand. Doch das Öffnen der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er wollte gerade aus Reflex noch einmal klopfen, als seine Hand ins Leere stieß.

„Professor Snape!", keuchte er erleichtert. „Ich habe schon angenommen, Sie wären womöglich nicht hier... und dann hätte ich zu Dumbledore gehen müssen!", erklärte er flüchtig und versuchte dabei seine Atmung zu normalisieren. „Hermine – ich weiß nicht, was da geschehen ist – also ich meine Granger, sie ist – also da waren Todesser – und dann haben die sie mitgenommen. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie hin sind, ehrlich! Aber wir müssen irgendwas tun! Los, machen Sie irgendwas!" Seine Stimme war während des Sprechens immer hektischer geworden und wild gestikulierend deutete er in alle möglichen Richtungen, um Snape klarzumachen, dass es ihm wirklich ernst war.

„Nun mal ruhig, Mr. Malfoy. Sie wollen mir gerade doch nicht etwa erklären, dass hier auf Hogwarts ein paar Todesser Miss Granger entführt haben?" Er klang belustigt und sein Tonfall sprach deutlich, was er von dieser Geschichte hielt. Nämlich gar nichts.

„Professor, ich weiß, dass es unwahrscheinlich klingt. Aber hier in Hogwarts gibt es einen Raum, von welchem man in den verbotenen Wald gelangen kann. Wir haben ihn beide benutzt und dort haben dann die Todesser Hermine mitgenommen." Abschätzend ruhte der Blick des Slytherin-Hauslehrers auf seinem Schüler. Er strich sich eine lange schwarze Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren und erst jetzt schien ihm Dracos Aufzug aufzufallen. „Gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel. Danach kommen Sie in Dumbledores Büro. Das Passwort ist Kirschkugel. Wir werden dort auf Sie warten." Mit diesen Worten marschierte er an Draco vorbei.

Gut, dann würde er eben in den Krankenflügel gehen. Sollte er es überhaupt bis dahin schaffen, denn seine Beine hatten nun angefangen, höllisch zu schmerzen.

Als er gerade in den Gang einbiegen wollte, der ihn zu Madame Pomfrey bringen sollte, lief er einem rothaarigen Gryffindor über den Weg. Ron sah nicht besonders gutgelaunt aus. Seine Haare machten denen von Harry Konkurrenz, indem sie in alle Windrichtungen abstanden. Er hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und blickte äußerst verärgert drein. Genau das war es, was ihm zu seinem vollkommen Pech noch gefehlt hatte. Nein, genau genommen, könnte es noch schlimmer kommen und zwar dann, wenn auch noch Harry... Aber er schien abzuschweifen. Vielleicht schaffte er es an ihm vorbei, ohne, dass es zu irgendwelchen Auseinandersetzungen kam.

Der Rothaarige schien sich aber geradezu zu freuen, Draco hier zu treffen und ein seltsames Glitzern, das Draco nur genervt aufatmen ließ, flackerte in seinen Augen. Musste das jetzt auch noch sein? Es war durchaus spaßig sich mit ihm anzulegen, aber nicht jetzt. Nicht heute und auch nicht, solange bis er all seine Sorgen um die Todesser und Hermine los war.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Wiesel!", zischte er und versuchte möglichst wie immer zu klingen, jedoch schien Ron ihn heute nicht zu ignorieren. Geradewegs schritt er auf den Blonden zu und blieb nur weniger Zentimeter vor ihm stehen.

„Willst du kuscheln, Ronnie? Dann geh zu Potter, aber lass mich in Ruhe! Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mit dir Schmusekatze zu spielen."

„Ich weiß, was du hier spielst. Und du solltest mir besser sagen, wo Hermine ist, denn es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Ich habe lange auf die gewartet und somit ist klar, dass sie nicht in Hogwarts ist!", spie er ihm entgegen und verzog überlegen den Mundwinkel. Auf eine Reaktion wartend sah er seinem Gegenüber direkt ins Gesicht. Doch es geschah nichts.

„Ich würde dir jetzt so gerne ins Gesicht spucken, Wiesel. Aber selbst meine Spucke ist zu schade für dich!" Und mit diesen Worten lief Draco ruhig an ihm vorbei und ließ einen vor Wut schnaubenden Ron zurück. Er hasste es, wenn er ignoriert wurde. Sollte er jetzt diesem kleinen Slytherin hinterher rennen? Denn er war sich absolut sicher, er war es, der wusste, wo Hermine steckte und er würde es aus ihm herausbekommen. Selbst, wenn es nötig war, ihn zum Reden zu zwingen.

Draco hingegen betrat nun den Krankenflügel und sah sich nach der Krankenschwester um, die gerade Phiolen im Nebenzimmer zu sortieren schien. „Madam Pomfrey?", fragte er in den Raum und bekam sofort ein „Ja?", als Antwort. Die ältere Dame kam auf ihn zu und schlug sich augenblicklich die Hand auf den Mund. Erschrocken ging sie vor ihm in die Knie und schob sein Hosenbein nach oben. „Also wirklich Mr Malfoy, wie haben Sie denn das hingekriegt?"

Er zuckte nur teilnahmslos mit den Achseln und setzte sich dann auf eines der Betten um seine Beine entlasten zu können. „Nun ziehen Sie mal die Hose aus, damit ich mich um ihre Wunden kümmern kann!", meinte die Krankenschwester freundlich und tätschelte ihm die Schulter.

Sie rieb seine Beine mit einer kühlenden Flüssigkeit ein und schon wenige Sekunden später konnte er seiner Wundheilung regelrecht zu schauen. Die zerkratzten Stellen schlossen sich, genauso wie die tiefern Schnitte, welche er jedoch immer noch mit kleinen, feinen Linien erkennen konnte. Doch trotz allem fühlte er sich immer noch sehr erschöpft und wäre jetzt am Liebsten hier auf einem der Betten eingeschlafen. Mit den Gedanken aber bei Hermine raffte er sich dennoch auf und erinnerte sich an Snape, der ihn angewiesen hatte zu Dumbledore zu kommen.

Er bedankte sich noch bei Madame Pomfrey und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors. Kirschkugel war das Passwort, das sein Hauslehrer ihm genannt hatte, soweit er sich erinnerte. Während er lief versuchte er sich schon einmal seine Wörter zu recht zu legen. Er wollte keine Details auslassen, die später nicht vielleicht doch wichtig erschienen wären. Ob sie ihm alles glauben würden? Und was war mit Hermine?

Wenn es jemanden gab, der ihr vielleicht helfen konnte, dann Dumbledore. Auch wenn er den alten Mann nicht besonders mochte, jetzt musste er wohl oder übel auf ihn vertrauen.

_Es tut mir Leid, dass dieses Kapitel auch kürzer als die bisherigen ist, aber leider fehlt mir momentan einfach die Zeit. Ich hoffe, ihr hinterlasst mir trotzdem alle ein Review, um mir zu sagen, wie es euch gefallen hat. (Und als Tipp nebenbei: Viele Reviews + viel Ansporn -> schnelleres Tippen meinerseits.) So das war´s jetzt schon wieder von mir. :)_

_Grüße,_

_Monja_


End file.
